How did I get here? Can someone please tell me?
by SnappyD
Summary: A different way for Charlie and Joey to meet. Charlie is still a cop, Joey is involved in the fishing industry, Jack is very much alive, and Roman hasn’t done anything to warrant him leaving.
1. Chapter 1

**How did I get here? Can someone please tell me!**

** Synopsis**

_Set in Summer Bay, with slight to major variation on existing storylines. A different way for Charlie and Joey to meet. Charlie is still a cop, Joey is involved in the fishing industry, Jack is very much alive, and Roman hasn't done anything to warrant him leaving. There has been a death and this triggers many interesting issues for all the residents of Summer Bay, or is that Rainbow Bay?_

_**Ensemble cast**_

_Charlie, Ruby, Joey, Watson, Hugo, Angelo, Aden, Jack, Martha, Roman, Nicole and Belle. _

_There are others – we all need new characters to spice up a story. _

_**Rating**_

R – adult themes and violence

**Chapter One**

"Hi my name is Charlie, what's yours"?

"Um, hi I'm Leigh. Do you wanna come and play at my house? I've got a swing, you could push me on it, if you want to".

"Sure, I will push you, then you can push me".

"OK"

_They walk off hand in hand across the street and down the driveway of the Californian bungalow, passed the wrought iron gates and squeezed between the Holden station wagon and the BMW. Laughing and giggling at each other. How easy it is to make friends when you are six. _

"Wake up Charlie, come on, get up you lazy cow, time to go to work, hurry up"!

"Ugh, I'm awake already, leave me alone, I was enjoying that dream."

_Remind me why I have such a cheeky daughter, that can't be my influence surely. I hate being woken up like that, I know I am not the best in the morning, but I don't need my daughter coming and yelling at me. Another muggy night in Summer Bay, the humidity is creeping up again, no climate change, really Minister Wong! I got so hot I kicked off the sheet again! Charlie crawls to the left hand side of the bed and slowly swings her legs out and stands up gingerly, she is still not that great at moving her left arm and leg. Her feet touch the floor._

_This doesn't feel like my floorboards, Charlie looks down and sees clothing under her left foot, ah so that's where I threw my t-shirt, I thought I had that on when I crawled into bed. Charlie looks in the mirror she is now facing, and sees how her body is slowly recovering from the stab wounds she received 6 weeks ago. The gash on her left thigh is still quite raised and although the staples and stitches were removed 2 weeks ago, the skin is very pink and very raw. "Someone was looking out for me that day, another centimetre and my femoral artery would have been cut too". "Like I cared, I have been sliced open by a butcher". Charlie looks at her foot, "yes I still have my foot, even if I can't feel it all that well". Charlie places all her weight on her good arm and hand, the left arm is still sore and stiff, she knows that she must do the exercises to rebuild the muscles, which were stitched together by the new Doctor at Northern Districts Hospital. Rachel is on maternity leave, having only given birth to Jonathon 8 weeks ago. _

"Hey Charlie, if you want some breakfast you better get out here now. I have to get to school, and if you need my help, it has to be now".

_Ruby's voice could wake the dead. Note to self, tell Ruby to stop yelling through walls. _

"Ruby, can you come in here please, I do need your help".

_Another note to self, don't tell Ruby to stop yelling through walls, until I stop doing it too! Great, I am back at work today, on light duties only, mainly to keep up to date with the mounting paperwork. Poor Watson, she has pretty much kept the Yabby Creek Station operational, with no senior constable, and reduced staffing in general due to the impending Royal Visit in Sydney of King William. With me returning to duty, George will be able to relinquish the shackles of the desk - and get out on the road. Once the royal visit has happened, we will able to drop the double shifts. _

Charlie, what did you need me for?

_Ruby opens the door, pushing the door back against the wardrobe, and walks over to her mother. My mother, that sounds so strange, I can't get my head around that. Six weeks ago, I hugged my sister goodbye, and headed off to school, and end up kissing my mother goodnight in ICU. We still haven't spoken about this relationship, are we sisters, or does she want me to call her "Mum". I wish Charlie would open up, I don't know who I am anymore, and no one seems to have noticed. All the attention has been on Charlie, slashed 45 centimetres down her leg, her arm was almost severed off, I remember seeing her in hospital, I vomited next to her bed, when the nurse came in and changed her dressings. Maybe that is why they generally insist you leave the room when the nurses go about their job. _

Rubz, I need your help, I can't dress myself. Can you lay out my uniform and I'll jump in the shower to cool off.

Do you really think you should go back to work? I mean if you can't dress yourself, how are you going to do anything in the office? Really, Charlie, you were given another month off, to concentrate on your physio and rebuild your arm and leg.

_Charlie is standing in front of Ruby, naked. Her usual slim tanned and toned body wasn't there anymore. I can't remember Charlie ever looking this pale, not that she had gained any weight, but it was obvious that, Charlie hadn't been to the gym, or been jogging. Ruby can see quite clearly the jagged scar down Charlie's thigh, how pink it looked. The arm looks worse, the plastic surgeon was remarkable, he managed to knit the arm back together. How many stitches, 100 or something? I don't remember, all I can recall was Rachel being outside Charlie's room chatting to Doctor Mark, and he said "I almost had to amputate Rach it was that close to not being viable to re-attach". Rachel and Mark walked away, she knew I could hear what Mark said, and didn't want me thinking about the injuries, I started thinking what would happen if Charlie didn't have her left arm - or her leg! _

Ruby, I have to get back to work, I need to help Watson, and there just aren't any other police officers available.

_Charlie placed her right hand on Ruby's cheek and stared into the blue eyes, Charlie could see the pain and anguish Ruby is experiencing. For the first time since the stabbing, Charlie actually saw her daughter, the baby girl she held in her arms and vowed to love and take care of, for the rest of her life. Where has her little sister gone? Ruby is gently sobbing now, as Charlie grabs her shaking body and pulls her in to cradle the crying teenager. The fact that Charlie is only capable of using her right arm frustrates her, she wants to hug Ruby and hold her so tightly that the warmth of the hug will ease the sorrow. Charlie can feel Ruby's breath on her chest, the tears forming their own little dam on the top of her right breast, so much so that Ruby slips slightly over Charlies chest and stops just above Charlies ' left breast. The beating heart seems to calm Ruby, as if her breathing is now synchronising with Charlie's heart beats. _

Oh Ruby, I haven't been fair to you, have I? You have taken on the role of caring for me, tending my wounds, we haven't even discussed what Dad said to you at the hospital.

_Charlie is still holding Ruby, knowing that if she lets go, Ruby will fall to the ground. Time passes by, still standing together, Ruby's tears are drying, she moves her head to pull away and look up at Charlie's face as she speaks. _

How about we spend some Buckton Girls time together tonight, I know I have avoided talking with you about Dad, and you and me. I guess I thought if you wanted to know anything you would be your usual upfront self and ask. You have had me as a captive audience for the last few weeks.

_Trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood, Ruby looks up into Charlie's eyes._

Charlie, you almost died, I could have lost my sister and my mother that night, and I thought I buried our mum last year! I can't lose you, I don't want you to go back to work, please stay here with me, don't leave me, don't leave me Mum!

_Ruby was yelling at Charlie, surprised by her own reaction to calling her Mum. More sobbing now from Ruby. Charlie couldn't do anything but look down helplessly. She wrapped her arms around Ruby as best she could, and held her as if Charlie's life depended on it. The minutes passed by, Ruby still crying although the tears were slowing down now. Charlie was becoming increasingly aware that her sore leg just couldn't stand up anymore, they could both fall any moment now, and then I would be in real pain. Not what Dr Mark ordered._

**Chapter One (b)**

Rubz, I can't stand up much longer, I need to sit down, my leg is cramping up and I can't feel my foot again. Not to mention I was on the way to the shower.

_Ruby wiping the tears away from her face, she steps back from Charlie, realising there was a ruby red imprint on Charlie's chest, breasts and hip, from where she had been resting in her mothers' embrace. _

Charlz, you go have your shower, I will get your clothes out for you. Yell out when I need to come in and help dry you. This is a dumb question, but is Watson going to be able to help you at work.

What do you mean?

Geez Charlie, have a look at your work pants, all those zips, and the belt buckle, you haven't worn anything like this since you came home. Can you even undo the weapons belt clip? How are you going to go to the toilet, if you can't get your pants undone?

_The look of horror on Charlie's face that Ruby saw was priceless. All this time at home, Charlie had only worn a t-shirt and shorts, nothing with buttons, or zips, and she couldn't even get the t-shirts off without assistance. It really started to dawn on Charlie, that she hadn't considered this return to light duties, having to be in her uniform again and what that would mean physically. I didn't even think about the practical side of going back to work. Like opening the cell doors, or bending down to open up the lower cabinets in her office. _

Bloody hell, I can't even go to the toilet, can I? All this time I was just thinking I need to help Watson out, and the quicker I get back the better. Oh Ruby, what am I going to do? George is picking me up in 1 hour, and here I am wondering about the most basic tasks, when I can't even dry myself without your help! All I was focusing on was helping George, but now she will have to be my carer.

You were meant to be home for another month, remember! Listen, go have your shower, we will work something out together. Go, go, I'll get the uniform out.

OK, I will yell if I need you.

_Charlie, limps out the doorway and across to the bathroom, a whole 15 paces away. She turns on the water in the shower, and steps into the tepid water, flowing freely. I really thought I could do this, go back in the office, and walk around town in my uniform. Have my gun on my hip again. Charlie, puts her hands on the tiles, feeling the heat from the night before, on her hands, bracing herself as the water cascades over her body, it is as if the water is clearing her foggy head too. God, Ruby was right, I can't do this. I can't go back there, not now, not ever! Tears start to flow nothing can stop the outpouring of emotion. Charlie's body is shaking as the tears becomes sobs, lost in the water, falling on her face. She can't slide down the tiles because her thigh probably won't let her get up again. So she stands there spread-eagled in the shower, howling uncontrollably and the sounds growing louder._

_Ruby has finally found all the parts to the uniform. Since the stabbing, Charlie was sent more clothes to replace the damaged pants and shirt. Only the badge and ID need to be put on the shirt. Socks, her boots, bloody hell did they come back from the hospital. I hope they're in the wardrobe, because I don't remember if she has another pair. Oh, thank God, there they are, hidden behind her red stilettos, she last wore those on the date, the night before the.... Who was her date that night? I never did find out. _

_Ruby looks down at the bed, is everything there, I think so. She looks around the room, hat, where is her hat? VJ had it last week, playing dress ups. It must be in his room. As Ruby walks out into the hallway she can hear Charlie crying. Ruby goes to VJ's room and finds the hat on the bed post. The crying is now more audible. _

Charlie, are you alright? Do you need me to come in?

_Ruby yells this out, whilst she throws the hat from the doorway onto the bed. No response from Charlie. I'm going to have to go in. I don't care if she tells me off, but the crying is not a good sign. Ruby opens the bathroom door, slightly at first, to see if Charlie is in or out of the shower. _

Oh Charlie, what's wrong, talk to me, Charlz, why are you crying?

_Charlie didn't hear Ruby come in, but her voice shook her back to the present. Charlie was lost in the flashback to the day of the stabbing. Seeing his face, the rage etched in each line of his ruddy and bloody face. The blonde hair flattened and matted in the blood, my blood. Oh God, the knife, no not again, where is my gun, my right hand slowly moving under my body, masked from his eyes, I can reach the holster clip, the safety is on, but he won't hear me take it off. Without any more obvious movement, I have pulled the gun from the holster, still hidden under my hip. Oh no, not again, I move my left arm up to protect myself, AAARRGGHHHH, the pain, he's stabbed me again! Don't look Charlie, don't look at your arm, quick get the pistol in my hand, he is coming again, no! Then a deafening bang. Thud, the sound of bones breaking. Charlie, slowly realises she is not at the scene, she is becoming aware of her true surroundings. The water is warm, and there is a voice softly asking if I am ok. Ruby, is that you?_

Charlie, Charlie, come out of there, come on, I'll get the towel.

_Ruby is wet now, having had to step into the shower to help her Mum. Charlie is slowly coming around to reality. Ruby holds Charlie around the waist to support her as she steps out of the shower._

Charlz, can you stand up, or do you need to sit down, the chair is in here if you want it.

_Ruby looked around the bathroom, thinking there should be a couch with all the space there is in here. First it is me in tears and now Charlie, what is going on today? Without waiting for an answer Ruby leans behind her and grabs the wicker chair dragging it around so Charlie can sit on it, with the bath towel draped around her body. It is funny the things that go through your mind, Charlie looks like a little kid, cuddling up to a warm towel. _

Listen Charlie, what's going on in your head at the moment, why were you howling?

I – I - I was thinking about what you said before, you know, needing help with my weapons belt, and then it hit me, I will be in my uniform, carrying a gun again, then the next thing I remembered was being on the ground with him standing over me covered in blood. I shot him Rubz, I killed him! I can't go back there, I don't know what to do, and talking to you about this just isn't right either.

_Ruby pulls Charlie to her body, Charlie is nestled against Ruby's abdomen, gently stroking Charlie's hair away from her face. A few minutes pass, the crying stops, there is silence._

Charlz, do you have to be in your uniform to be on duty? Why can't you go in civvies?

_A smile broke out over Charlie's face, when she realised the lateral thinking of her daughter. She is so much like me, it is scary sometimes. _

Rubes I like your thinking, but unfortunately I am a uniformed officer, it doesn't work quite like that, I am either fit for duty, or not fit for duty. I just won't wear my belt that may help a little bit.

Come on then, let's get you dressed and ready for George. I know we are glossing over some of the emotion this morning Charlz, but I get it, I get how much being a cop means to you. So I am not going to beg you to not return, I know you, I know you won't take risks, well at least until you are fit enough to chase after the baddies.

_Charlie and Ruby walk back into the bedroom and Charlie starts putting on her clothes, socks no problem, undies, got the hang of that now, bra, oh I can't get the bra done up, maybe I just won't wear one, and see how I go. A cheeky smile breaks out across her face, as Ruby realises Charlie left the bra on the bed, and was now buttoning up her shirt. The long pants are not that hard, I can do this, I really can, my shirt falls inside easily and then the zip, but the button, well that will have to stay undone. The boots, hmm now that is a real issue._

Ruby, can you do up the boots please?

No problems, I like the variation to the uniform, if I can't do it up, it doesn't go on!

You really are cheeky, you know that?

_Ruby grins back at Charlie, when there was a knock at the back door, followed by footsteps on the tiled kitchen. _

Is anyone there? It's only me, George.

Yeh! We are in my bedroom, come in.

_Charlie, is now calm, and emotions aside, ready to face the world again, as Senior Constable Buckton. _

Hey Charlie, hey Rubz, ready for your first day back?

Hmm, well I can't say I am looking forward to it, but I have stopped crying, so that is a good sign, right George?

_George, is a little taken aback by Charlie's statement, admitting to have been crying, is not the boss of old. I know I haven't spent as much time with her as I should have, given we are friends, in fact I haven't even visited her for a week. George thinks to herself that she really hasn't been that supportive of Charlie at all, and makes a note to remedy that very soon. _

So have you had any breakfast yet?

Ruby responds. Oh no, that is what I was doing an hour ago, until someone distracted me!

_Charlie glances to Ruby and sees the smile on her face. _

Well, you know how much I love drama! What did you make for me anyway, and can we eat anything now George, or are we needed urgently at the station?

No Charlie, we can have breakfast, then go in, I can talk here just as easily as in your office. Come on Rubz, can you make me one of your special coffees' I have heard rave reviews of your barista skills at the Diner.

_The next half hour passes with laughter and general chatter about rosters and the upcoming Royal visit, which is the real cause of Charlie's early return to duty. Ruby, gets a late slip signed by Charlie, given she won't get to school on time. Suddenly for the first time in weeks the house is empty._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Yabbie Creek Station**

George, what have you done with the case files that go to court next week?

Hang on Charlie, I will come and show you my filing system.

_There is only the two of them in the station as Jack, Angelo, Aden and Hugo are all on patrols. George is staying close to Charlie to make sure her first day is not too difficult. The Area Commander had made a call to George asking her to keep an eye on Snr Const. Buckton. Why he called her by her rank, is beyond me, especially when I said yes Commander Buckton, I will stay close by. Oh and by the way Commander Buckton, when are you coming down to Summer Bay for the BBQ you promised us? Steady George that is pushing it, he is your superior too._

OK, now you wanted to know where I filed the prosecution paperwork is that right?

Yes, I need to see when I have to attend court in relation to the Liquor Shop hold up.

_George looks at Charlie that is the same hold up where she got stabbed and shot dead one of the two guys involved._

Charlie, I have moved those papers to my desk outside, you don't need to worry about attending court, Hugo, Jack and I will be called to give evidence, in relation to Robbo's arrest. You and Aden won't have to be there, the coronial inquest and Internal Affairs investigation cleared you of any wrong doing in shooting Brett Collins.

_George looked up at Charlie, and saw the tears starting to fall down her cheeks, shit, I knew she shouldn't be here, I could cope for another few weeks on my own, this is too much, just being here has too many memories, for Charlie. Why did I agree to let Charlie come back, I should have insisted she has a fitness for duty assessment done, once again I failed to follow the procedures for returning to duty. Great, I can't even get the basics right for my own staff. George goes over to Charlie, and for the first time since the incident gently takes Charlies' hands away from her face, cradling Charlie to her chest._

I'm sorry Charlie, you should not have come back so soon. You can't be here, you have to go home, and this time stay there until you are cleared by the Doctors and the Psychiatrist, I should have insisted you get the all clear. I have let you down, I haven't been a good friend to you lately, and for that I apologise. I still feel guilty for not being with you, when Brett trapped you on the wharf. If you had waited for me to arrive in the other car, it wouldn't have happened. I am angry too, because you gave me an order to wait for the backup car, instead of coming with you.

_Charlie pulls away and looks at George now, seeing her partner of two years, angry with her. I didn't blame George, it wasn't her fault, it was mine, I should have stayed with my car, where I could see Brett but no, I had to go and confront him on my own._

George it wasn't your fault, I know what I did was wrong, and I have accepted that I put myself in danger by approaching Brett on my own. Is this why you haven't come to visit me lately?

Yes, partly, but not the whole reason. I can't get the image out of my head, when you were lying there, all I could see was the blood, and neither of you were moving. I thought you were dead, and I just couldn't move. If Aden hadn't been there, you probably would have died. I panicked Charlie, I froze, it was Aden who checked you over and called for assistance. Not me, I just stood there looking at all that blood and Brett's body all, all, well missing, would be a better description.

_Charlie, had both arms on Georges' waist, just holding her, this was all news to Charlie, no one had told her anything about how she ended up in hospital. Her only clear thoughts were of Dad and Ruby standing at the end of the bed, saying they loved her._

It's okay George, I am alive, and that is all that matters. But I get what you mean about coming back to work too soon. Ruby and I were both a little emotional this morning, she was upset about me being in danger, and then I had a flashback of the stabbing.

_Both of them are now looking at each other, this is the most honest discussion they have had since Angelo dumped Charlie, all those months ago. George relaxes a bit more, seeing that Charlie is smiling at her, and that being on edge, and unsure is to be expected._

So George, what are you going to do, if I don't come back to duty for another month?

Firstly, I will inform Commander Buckton, that my babysitting duties are finished, and request he makes me acting Senior Constable.

_George says with a huge grin. Charlie realises George mentioned her father, and now she understood, well she thought she did, why George was being so overly attentive today. Dad just doesn't know when stay out of operational arrangements. Damn him, he has done more harm than good._

Listen George, can you call the guys and get them to come back in so you aren't on your own. Then I will go home, I need more time, I was stupid to return so soon. I am sorry for stuffing you around like this too, I am worried that you haven't had any time off, and not likely to now, until after the Royal Visit. When will Fitzy and Harper be back?

_They are part of the touring protection squad, so not until His Royal Highness has flown out of Richmond Air Force base, 4 more weeks._

Oh so you will be down 3 of us, at least. I am sorry, I just thought that light duties would mean I could come in and take care of the paperwork. But obviously I can't detach the cases from the people, at this stage.

Look Charlie, don't worry, first priority is for you to recover, so we will cope as best we can.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for all the encouraging comments. I will post regularly over the next few days. Sorry it is a short chapter tonight, you can't have too much of a good thing? lol

_**Chapter Three**_

_Off the coast, 200 nautical miles NNE of Sydney, just south of Lord Howe Island. (33 deg 50 min S, 156 deg 22 min E)_

Radio Check: " This is the Australian Fishing Vessel, Alma Mae, advising Australian Coast Watch of crossing into Australian territorial waters, coordinates 33 deg 50 min S, 156 deg 22 min E. Can you confirm nearest port for customs inspection." "Alma Mae, this is Australian Warship Hammersley, on behalf of Customs, we have you on Radar, and you are clear to proceed to Mangrove River where Australian Customs will clear your vessel, please be aware NSW Fisheries Officers will also meet you just off shore and have authorisation to board and commence quarantine inspection". "Thank You Hammersley". "Alma Mae, welcome back, I see you have been away for 18 months". "Yes, I have no doubt things have changed, Alma Mae, over and out".

_It had been six weeks now, since I received the phone call from Australian Federal Police informing me that my brother had been shot dead, as a result of a robbery gone wrong. I hadn't seen Brett for so many years now, that I have forgotten what he looks like, no wait; what he looked like. Why was he robbing a store? But he wasn't shot there, he was in Summer Bay on the wharf. Just near our home. Not that I have been there; how many years is it, 5 years. Just after Dad died, I got the boat and left, picking up crew along the way. Brett hated the sea and didn't want anything to do with Dad's fishing business so I took it on. I am so glad I got my skippers licence at 16, didn't think it would come in handy so soon, but it did. I have to go home to claim Brett's body and have a funeral. I don't know why I am doing this, having to abandon the haul to return to Australia. Not happy at all. I just hope I can salvage something of the catch when we dock in Mangrove River. _

Hey skip, you ready to be relieved now?

Yes, thanks Sean, I have just done the radio check and advised we are now in Australian Territorial waters. So all is fine, keep this bearing, and we will be home tomorrow morning.

Jo come here, and give me a kiss.

Mmm, you are in a good mood to start your watch aren't you?

Yeh well, it is our last night together for a while, and I just thought, the rest of the crew would love it.

What!

Look out the window, all 7 of them are up on deck watching us, so make it count Jo, make it count, please.

_So with that, Joey leans into Sean, holding him closely and gently lets his lips touch hers, slowly melting into a long and deep passionate kiss, just like the many they had shared over the last 3 years before sliding down onto the floor out of sight from the crew. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**Later that afternoon.**_

_Ruby returns home coming in the back door, walks through to see Charlie is sitting on the couch watching TV, still in her uniform. There is a bowl of ice cream on her lap and she is laughing at the Home & Away re-runs on Channel 7. _

Hey Charlie, you're home early, I thought you weren't due to finish before 5pm?

Well you got your wish, I lasted about 4 hours, before more tears came and I realised I just can't be there, not now. Poor George, she had to babysit me, and after my tears, we kind a cleared the air a bit, and she sent me home.

So what does this mean, you are home for the day or what?

No I am home for at least the next month! So you are back on the caring duties for me, I'm afraid, and starting right now, I need you to get my boots off! Please Rubz, Please!

_Ruby rolled her eyes at Charlie, and realised that is why she is still in her uniform, she can't get her boots off! Ruby starts to laugh, remembering the morning 'dressing session'._

What, what's so funny?

Oh nothing Charlie, I just worked out, that I have more power than you do. I can choose to help you or just leave you and go off with the gang. Especially given, Leah and VJ aren't here. So what do I get out of this deal then?

_Charlie tries to feign anger, but can't, it really is a power struggle, and she desperately needs Rubz to help her. What is it going to cost me, I wonder?_

I don't know Ruby, what do you want in return for getting my boots off?

_Charlie grins at Ruby, thinking more shoe borrowing or the emerald green dress I wore recently. Unless Ruby already wore the dress whilst I was in hospital! _

I do have something I want in return, I want you to tell me, how come you are my mother, and why it took you to be dying for Dad to tell me. Charlie, I still don't know what really happened, Dad just let it slip out, he was sitting in ICU holding your right hand, Charlie he was crying... He said you might die, and that I needed to know who my real mother was, he said you are my mother, but my sister too!

_You knew this was coming, sooner or later, time to face it._

Listen Ruby, I guess I have time to talk, so how about you help me get changed and then I will answer your questions. I can't guarantee that I have the answers, but I will do my best to be as honest as possible.

_Charlie got up from the couch, and grabbed Ruby's hand walking to her room in silence. Her mind was sifting through all those years, back 16 years, til Charlie was 12 and life was simple, living in the northern beaches of Sydney. Shit this isn't going to be easy telling Ruby what happened, I haven't told anyone, I really thought, this day would never come. _

_Ruby was thinking I can't believe Charlie is being so open, willing to talk to me about all this, do I really want to know what happened, this could change us forever. Now Ruby was starting to panic a little, what am I doing, I want my sister Charlie, not my mother. _

Charlie, we don't have to do this you know, I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, that is ok.

_Charlie sees the apprehension now on Ruby's face._

Ruby, it was Dad who opened the box and let this out, we can't put this back, we can only go forward, I know you probably don't want things to change between us, but it has already, you called me Mum this morning, remember? We are changing, whether we realised it or not, our relationship is changing.

_Charlie gets some shorts and a t-shirt out of the drawers, and goes and sits on her bed, Ruby kneels down and undoes each boot, still no talking between them, Charlie manages to get changed on her own once the boots are off. Even though Ruby is there, both are lost in their own thoughts, each wondering about what to ask or how to respond._

Come on Ruby, let's go sit on the couch, and see what comes up. I am just as scared as you are, so we're on our own and maybe we can figure out what this all means for us.

_How do I tell her about her father, I don't know what to tell her? God, she is older now than I was when I got pregnant. She is going to think I am such a slut. Not to mention such a hypocrite for all my lecturing. _

_I have done the maths, I know Charlie was 12 when she got pregnant, I didn't know you could get pregnant that young. Was she in high school then, or no, she couldn't have been in primary school surely. _

_Both are now sitting on the couch, Charlie at one end, Ruby at the other. There is a divide, physically and emotionally between the girls. Neither wants to ask the first question. Charlie looks at Ruby, both are sitting with their legs tucked up facing each other, backed into the arms of the couch, as if it is a showdown. Charlie decides she better go first._

Ruby, I don't know where to start, do you have a question to kick this off, coz everything is swimming around in my head, and I don't know what to say.

_Ruby looks at Charlie, sitting a few feet away from her, very conscious she wants to know how she got pregnant in the first place. Ruby opens her mouth, and very quietly asks._

Charlie, how did you get pregnant?

Uh, wow, you want to know how, or why, and who with don't you.

_Charlie, pauses to try and describe in words just what Ruby wants to know. Keeping her head down now resting on her knees. No eye contact, just wanting to get the words out._

OK, well, I was in first year high school, Leigh and I met these guys, same age as us, well kind of, and we hung out together, you know, watched them surfing, boarding just kid stuff what you do now really. One of the guys and me would walk off sometimes he was into music, and playing the guitar, and I liked listening to him play. Rubes, he didn't rape me, if that is what you're thinking. We were just experimenting, I guess, I didn't really place any fear or worry about being with him, neither of us were even aware that we could get pregnant, it was sex. I didn't hate it, I didn't regret it either. Well maybe later on, but not at the time.

_Charlie looks up to see what Ruby is doing, and finds her leaning towards Charlie, with her hands under her chin. _

Please don't judge me Ruby, I just want to explain how I was back then. Do you want me to keep going?

Charlz can you hold me, like you used to when I was little?

_Charlie, not sure about why Ruby wants to be held but agrees to it. Ruby turns around, Charlie stretches her legs out with her right leg off the couch at the moment. Ruby now lies down on Charlie, with her head resting on her abdomen, so Charlie can put one hand on Ruby's head and the other just below her neck, right on Ruby's throat chakra. Charlie remembered that when Ruby was upset, she would crawl into Charlie's arms and that was how she held her. I forgot that, Mum would say to me, to pick Ruby up when she fell over, and I would just hold her to me. _

_I really don't know if I want Charlie to say any more, but there are questions I need to know. Charlie, is holding Ruby, now stroking her face, and feeling her heart beat with the hand resting on Ruby's throat._

Ruby, I didn't know I was pregnant, I just thought I was getting fat. You see I had this hormone thingy, some imbalance, and I was told that my weight would go up and down, so when I gained weight, I didn't know any differently. There was no morning sickness or anything. I had never got my period, so missing one, was also not a clue either. Rubz, I was 12 years old, I was the same age as VJ do you get that, I was so young, and just way out of my depth. By the time, I found out I was pregnant, I was 24 weeks, the only option was to have the baby. Can you understand, I went to the 6 monthly specialist appointment (the Endocrinologist) with Mum, as usual Dad wasn't there, on another murder investigation. The Doctor came into the room, and asked me to go out into the waiting room. I didn't know why, I saw Mum's face though, she looked worried, but I went and waited like a good girl.

_Ruby has wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist whilst still lying on her. Charlie is now feeling the tears swell and knows it is only a matter of time before Ruby is showered once again with her mothers tears. _

Mum came back out, she had been crying, and said it was a short visit today, and that we needed to go home. I didn't know why, normally I would be there for about one hour.

_Charlie wipes away some of the tears and Ruby hears the quiet sniffle, and tightens her grip on Charlie. Ruby is afraid that if she looks at Charlie now, that she will stop talking. Ruby may not get another chance to know how she came to be born, and why it has been kept from her all her life._

We got back home, and Dad was there, I was so surprised, I mean he was on a case, and he never came home in the daylight, I wondered why he happened to be there just as we returned. They took me into the kitchen and we sat around the table, Mum was hugging me, and Dad, he looked different somehow. Mum finally spoke and she said that the Doctor had told her something, something that she didn't think was possible, she had phoned Dad at work, and he had rushed home to be here. Ruby I thought I had cancer or something and that I was going to die. Dad asked me, what did I know about having sex, I blushed, I thought, maybe I had got sick because I was having sex. I said I didn't know anything, I lied. Mum and Dad looked at each other, fearing the worst, then Dad moved around to me and picked me up putting me on his lap. I always remember that feeling of him holding me, squeezing me. Dad very gently looked at my face, and said to me, who was the man that did something to me, who was the man that hurt me. They thought I had been raped, I still didn't know I was pregnant. I was on Dad's lap when Mum grabbed my hand and said that the Doctor had said one of your blood test results came back with an increased reading, which shouldn't be possible, so they ran some more tests, and one of those tests was positive. "Charlie honey you are pregnant, and quite a long way into the pregnancy. Charlie, do you understand what I am telling you, sweetie you are going to have a baby". Dad wanted to know, who the father was, I was so shocked, I told him.

_With that Ruby, pulls away from Charlie, and looks up at the tear stained cheeks of her mother. Do I really want to know who he is? Why hasn't he been mentioned before? Ruby stares at Charlie now, realising that Charlie has gone back to the 12 year old girl, frightened beyond words, grappling with a baby on the way, and no idea of what will happen to her._

Charlz, it's okay, stop for now, I can wait for the rest of it. Not now, just hold me some more, please.

_Charlie relieved that some of this is finally out in the open. Not all of it, but enough to feel the burden being lifted. She will have to phone Dad and let him know, that the secret is finally released, and although Ruby doesn't know everything, like who her father really is, she has enough to live with for now, hopefully forever._


	5. Chapter 5

this is a short chapter if you want the next one tonight let me know. SnappyD

I really appreciate the comments to date, and if you have any guesses on where the story is heading drop me a line :))

**Chapter Five**

_**The diner that same night**_

_The usual crowd floated in for dinner. Irene and Colleen were working tonight, along with Roman and Belle. George, Aden and Hugo came in after their shift, it had been a quiet day, especially after Charlie had gone home again. Seems like the town was all at the diner tonight, Martha and Jack walked in to get some take away, Alf and Morag were deep in conversation over something, which Colleen was desperately trying to overhear. She had a good mind to go up to them and just ask, but knew that Alf would bite her head off, he had a temper on him some days, or was that just with me?_

_Roman and Belle were in the kitchen preparing the meals together, which wasn't the only thing they were preparing. Irene was busy taking the orders and general front of house duties. She spied Belle at one stage looking at Roman and wondered is there more going on in the kitchen than anyone knows? Colleen took the order for the local constabulary, who were settling in for a quiet night at the diner rather than another booze-filled night at the surf club. George is so watching Hugo, she is really falling for him, and Hugo doesn't know it. Martha has, she noticed our her cousin affected George when they were at the surf club last night, Hugo was holding court talking about his former AFP work he did in East Timor, and how he earned his blue beret for that trip. George was hanging on his every word. Martha made a note to have a dinner party, she and Jack, cousin Hugo and George. This will be fun match making these two, she laughed out loud, and Jack turned to see his wife trying to hide the laugh behind her hands. Jack glared at her, wondering what that mind of hers is plotting now. Hugo looks across the table at Aden and notices a goofy grin on his face._

Aden, mate, what is your problem? Nothing, I just get this feeling that you are being watched Hugo!

_Then Aden receives a gentle reminder to not open his mouth unless instructed to do so by a higher ranking officer. Aden smiles at George, he got the point, the point of George's high heeled shoes into his bare feet! _

So Hugo you were saying something about East Timor and the school yard, before junior interrupted.

_Summer Bay on a typical weeknight - everyone going about their lives, either looking for love, falling out of love, or wanting more love. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

_Mangrove River early morning_

Hey skip, we have company on starboard side, looks like fisheries has arrived to greet us. Well I better go say hello, can you muster all hands topside. Will do sweetie!

_Joey gives a death stare to Sean, what is he playing at now, I wonder. Oh well, it won't be long til we're on land, then we will soon be back to the alternative reality, we call Summer Bay. Joey giggled to herself, wondering if the Bay has changed since was last there, five years ago. As the smile wiped from her face, she realised one certain change, Brett won't be there, and even though they didn't contact each other, she always knew where he was, which was at home. Not anymore, with that realisation, the fear started to creep up from her stomach to her mouth, Joey rushed to the port side and brought up breakfast. Fantastic, I have to meet fisheries and I am creating my own burley on the side! Joey walked across the deck between the nets now packed and anchored to the stays. One final glance across the deck, she was satisfied there will be no issues from Fisheries NSW and then a few minutes more to Mangrove River and Customs. _

Hello Gentlemen, I am the skipper Josephine Collins, although you may have my name as Jo with an "E".

G'day Jo with an E, I'm Justin and this is Angelo.

_Joey looks at the different uniforms, one of them is a Police uniform, panic breaks out across her face, the blood drains, what is happening now?_

Angelo, is one of the local cops from Yabby Creek, we are working together on a number of cases today after we finish on the Alma Mae he just wanted to tag along.

Oh that's ok, I wondered what was happening, had the procedures changed since I was last here.

_Angelo is looking a bit puzzled, 'Collins' she can't be Brett's sister, can she? Think Angelo, think, the AFP had to notify his next of kin, because they weren't in Australia. Just stay cool, you don't want to bring up the shooting, poor PR form there, Watson will kill you if you do that. _

Nah, we just like hanging out together basically and this is a good opportunity for him to learn something other than policing.

_Justin turns to Angelo and laughs, they got along really well, and had developed a good rapport, Angelo realised that Justin has once again had a go, and smiled, thinking I will enjoy embarrassing you later on, when you least expect it. _

Well Justin where would you like to start, I have asked for the crew to come up top so you can have any questions answered as promptly as possible. Of course I will be with you to inspect the hold. Sean where is everyone?

Ah Skip, they're coming up now.

_With that, seven very rag tag men and women all under the age of 30 years, walk on deck. As Joey surveys her crew, they really do look a sick and sorry group, too much alcohol last night. Oh well, Sean and I were sober so that was fine. Joey looks up at Sean who is he looking at now? _

Look Jo, this will be quite painless, shall we walk and talk, Angelo, if you want to, you can come with us, but I know you are not keen on the smell of fish, so maybe you should stay topside.

_Angelo shoots him a killer look, that is twice now, he is so going to get it when we are alone! _

Don't worry Skip I will take care of the police officer, if that is ok with you?

_Joey didn't want to look at Sean, she wondered what he meant by that, but didn't want to go there at this time of the day. _

_The inspection was exactly what Justin had said, painless and quick, all over in half an hour, she waved them off, and turned to Sean instructing him to head to Mangrove River. If he didn't know where that was, just look ahead, it is the big wharf next to the big automatic marker buoy one last direction for Sean to follow. After another hour at the wharf, all crew were cleared for entry to Australia. The local importer was on the wharf waiting for our catch to be unloaded, this was done progressively as each crew member was cleared by Customs. I had allowed the crew to remain on the boat, and use this as a base, they would undertake the maintenance and generally take care of things whilst Sean and I went to Summer Bay, I wasn't sure how long all of this would take, where was Brett's body, belongings, god, I don't even know if I can get in the house, he has been dead now for 6 weeks. I hope Madge Wilkins was still coming to clean the house every so often, she was a real gossip, but a great friend to Mum, especially in her last few days. I have to find the Yabby Creek Police Station – damn it, I should have asked the cop earlier. _

Hey Sean, you ready to go? We need to go by bus, I think it is up the hill from memory.

Yes, coming Joey, do you think we will be back tonight or are you thinking of staying in the bay?

Not sure, be prepared for an overnight stay I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

_George and Aden are on duty, Hugo and Jack are on the road, and Angelo is on his 'special assignment' with Fisheries NSW. Just another day in the life of desk bound policing, thought George. I am so over this, but Charlie is not able to work yet, and quite frankly, I think it is better for her to be at home. _

"Aden have you cleaned out the cells? She bellows at him from her office. Aden, can you bring me in the court files for next week please? Aden, where is the Cruze case files? Aden, Aden where are you?"

_Why hasn't he answered me? George pushes her chair back into the wall behind her, knocking over the photo frame of Charlie and Ruby resting on the cabinet, walks into the general office area, to find no sign of Aden, but a young woman with shoulder length brown hair, and a weathered tan, a face she didn't know but was familiar to her, and not sure why. _

"I am so sorry, I thought you were my partner in crime."

_Breaking out in a grin, at the sight of the stranger, returning her smile. _

"Hi, I was advised by the Federal Police to make contact with Constable Watson, upon my return to Australia. My name is Josephine Collins ah - Jo Collins, I am here about my brother Brett Collins."

_George was shocked, this woman was Brett's sister, damn it, I need Aden now, we have to find the files. _

"Ah, well Miss Collins, Jo, if you will come with me, I will put you in one of our offices for a few minutes, oh sorry, I am Senior Constable Georgie Watson, so you found the right person. Listen do you want a coffee or something? A D E N, can you come up here please, she yells out. Sorry, I think he must be hard of hearing."

_Jo is now sitting in one of the interview rooms. George Oh George why did you say that? So, so unprofessional, you are very lucky Charlie isn't here. George freezes, realises what she just thought, how quickly the world around us shrinks, this woman is here about her brother, the same guy who almost killed Charlie, George suddenly felt very cold. _

"Listen I will be right back, did you want something to drink?"

_Joey shakes her head so George walks out of the room closing the door behind her, only to find her elusive Constable Jeffries coming towards her._

"Aden, why didn't you answer me, I called you about 4 times. Listen, Brett's sister is here, in the main interview room, do you have any idea what I did with the files yesterday afternoon, after Charlie went home?"

_Aden walks over to his desk, and rummaged around in the pile finding four case papers clipped together. George opens up the second file, this is the details she has to give to Jo Collins. George takes a deep breath and walks back into the room. _

"Right Miss Collins there are a number of documents for you to sign, and paperwork to assist in having your brother's body released to you."

_George saw Joey stiffen, at the mention of Brett's body. I don't know what she has been told, a satellite phone call out in the pacific ocean is not a great way to find out about the death of a relative. No matter what the circumstances this is not a situation any police officer likes to be in, dealing with grieving family members. God I hope she doesn't ask me anything too specific, I don't want to have to speak with her, but unfortunately, it is my duty to answer her questions. _

"Jo, ah Miss Collins, is there anything else you needed today? I understand this is not the type of homecoming you would have wanted, the whole situation is one that has impacted deeply on all the station."

_Joey looks up from the pile of papers on the desk, and quietly almost a whisper asks Watson the one question George did not want to answer._

"Umm, I know my brother was no saint, but a robber, I can't believe how his life had changed. I was told he was shot, by one of the police officers from this station, but no circumstances, except he was shot down at the Summer Bay wharf, but the robbery took place here in Yabby Creek. Why was he killed?"

_With the question now posed, Joey was overcome with tears, almost a constant stream from her hazel eyes down her cheeks and falling, cascading onto the sheet of paper. Joey couldn't stop the cries, as she tried to catch her breath, she was gasping for air, totally overwhelmed now with the grief, which should have happened 6 weeks ago, but now, in front of this stranger, a cop, for all I knew she could be the person who shot Brett dead. George didn't know what to do or what to say, sitting opposite was a woman having to return to her home town, just to bury her brother, a violent criminal, who nearly killed her best friend. The tissues were nearby, George stood up grabbed the box, and placed it next to Joey, walked to the door, and asked Aden to get some water quickly, leaving the door open she returned to the desk and sat down, only this time next to Joey._

"Jo, how much detail do you want to know?"

_Joey looked up into the face of the police officer, she could see the sadness in George's eyes too. Obviously shootings still weren't common place outside the city._

"I want to know what happened, all I was told, was that Brett committed a robbery and refused to give himself up, and there was a struggle and he was shot dead."

_  
Joey could barely manage to say the words, in between sniffles and nose blowing. _

"Ok, well I will try to be as detailed as possible. Your brother and another man Robert Cruze, armed with knives robbed the bottle shop down the road from here. We responded to the call, unfortunately, only Robbo was still in the area, and we arrested him. Your brother jumped in the car they had for the getaway and sped off, we had only two cars on the scene, Senior Constable Charlie Buckton, jumped in one car, I had to wait for the third car to arrive, and follow. Charlie found your brother at the wharf, and approached him, she was unaware he was armed, Brett, refused to drop the knife and instead lunged at Charlie, slashing her leg, she fell to the ground, and Brett slashed her a second time, on the arm this time, Charlie fearing for her life, then drew her gun and when Brett came at her again she shot him. Both myself and Constable Jeffries arrived within minutes, to find both your brother and Charlie motionless on the wharf. When Aden checked for a pulse Brett didn't have one, and he was pronounced dead at the hospital."

_By this time Aden was in the room with them, and nodded appropriately to both women, agreeing with the version of events. He was aware that George didn't go into too much detail, and he hopes Brett's sister doesn't want to see his body, because there just wasn't that much of his face left. Charlie must have fired the gun with no gap between Brett and the gun muzzle. It wasn't pretty and he was still struggling with the nightmares, of Brett's missing face and Charlie's arm and leg peeled like a tomato. George vomiting at the sight of Charlie, and him slipping over in the pool of blood, Charlie's blood. I never want to go through that again. _

_George is aware that Joey has tears gently dropping to her lap. This is the part of being a cop I hate, it doesn't matter how many times you speak with the surviving family, it just sucks – big time. Aden aware that no one is talking now, suggests quietly that a tea or coffee would be a good idea. Without asking he goes off leaving Joey and George alone. After a few minutes of near silence, just the sobbing of Joey, George decides to ask a question._

"Jo, is there something you want to ask me? I have tried to give you as much information as you need."

"Constable – I mean George, how is the police officer who was injured by Brett?"

_Now that question I wasn't expecting at all. I am glad Charlie wasn't here this is something she doesn't need to be involved with, not at this time. _

"Um, Charlie, is slowly recovering, she won't be returning to work for some time."

"Do you think I could meet her, I mean she was the last person to be with Brett, and for my own peace of mind, it would help me understand why, he tried to kill her."

_Bloody hell, George, how are you going to handle this one? Charlie can't even be in the police station without bursting into tears, I don't think she can cope at this stage._

"A-a-a- gh, Jo this is not something that would happen at all. I can give you a copy of the coronial inquest and internal affairs reports, but as for meeting with Charlie, I have to consider how this will impact on her recovery."

"George, could you, at least ask her? I really need to see her, this is all so strange, I feel detached, I- mean I- was fishing 3000 nautical miles away, when a Satellite transmission comes through. Can you understand how this is for me? My brother is shot dead, because he almost killed a cop, resisted arrest for a robbery that went wrong, I haven't seen him for 5 years, and I never will now. I just need to know why did he die? Why?"

_Joey knew if she didn't stop speaking, the tears would become sobs, and she hated feeling – she hated feeling anything, any emotion, any visible sign that she wasn't in control. She bit down on her lip, partly to dissuade the tears from falling down her cheeks, and also to stop herself from speaking._

_George sat up in the chair, Aden re-entered the room bringing in a tray with three mugs, spoons, sugar, milk, tea bags, water and the coffee. What did I miss while I was gone? Miss Collins is crying again, George looks like she can't breathe._

"I didn't know what you both wanted, so I brought the lot in."

_Trying his best to lighten the mood, or at the very least distract these women from the thoughts flitting through their minds. Hmmm, if only we could put up the plasma TV and plug into their heads, I wonder what we would see? Aden, starts playing mother, and taking the mugs off half gesturing to help choose what they want to drink. All three of them, silently, took their turn in making their hot drink. Still nothing said, but it was obvious to Aden, there were conversations happening in their headspace. Aden decides enough is enough, and turns to face George._

"Senior Constable, will I need to assist Miss Collins with anything else today?"

"Ah what – no Constable, I will take care of Miss Collins. Jo I have taken your request on board to speak with Senior Constable Buckton, but as she is on leave, Charlie is not obliged to speak with you, until she returns to duty. As I said earlier, that may not be for another month or maybe longer. Will you still be here then, or are you heading back to sea soon?"

"Senior Constable Watson, I arrived this morning, I haven't even contemplated what I am doing after I leave here, I just don't know."

_Great, more tears again for Joey. I hate this, I hate having these strangers see me crying. I wish Sean had come with me now, if only to hold me. Aden and George both realise that Joey Collins is not like Brett at all. _

"Jo, I will speak with Charlie and see if she is up to meeting you or not. I can't guarantee that she will agree to meet you, but I will explain what we have discussed today. I will promise to let you know the answer as soon as possible. Once we finish the drinks, if you like I can take you to your home. My next door neighbour, Madge Wilkins says she knew your mother and she has been keeping an eye on the property, since, since Brett died."

"I know Madge – well I used to know her, she was a great help to Mum when she was dying, and kept coming over to help out even after Dad died too."

_A friendly face, at least someone who knows me, I can't believe, that I am back home in the Bay, worse that I am only home because Brett is dead. _

"Jo, I have some things to do first which will only take a few minutes, if you just wait here, when I am done, I will come and take you home."

"Thanks, I really don't fancy taking the bus."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Ruby and Nicole at the diner_

Hey Belle, Roman, do you know where Nicole is, we were meant to catch up after school and I thought she would be here now?

Ah sorry Ruby, she hasn't been seen yet? Why don't you make yourself a coffee and sit and wait for her.

Thanks Roman I will. Ah, Belle, are you alright, you look kinda pale?

Oh, nothing to worry about, I haven't had a break, probably vitamin K deprivation!

_Belle laughs as she glances to Roman, catching his eyes, a look that only Belle knew, it wasn't lack of sunlight! Ruby makes a coffee, practising her barista skills, especially after George thought it was the best coffee she ever had! I won't tell Leah that one, Ruby has a smile on her face, slowly sipping the coffee with both hands, lost in her thoughts, when from behind her, there are arms coming over the couch and smoothly lowering themselves over her chest, cupping her breasts, she knows who that is, and doesn't shy away or dare move – I might burn myself with my coffee!_

Hey you, I wondered if I was being stood up!

_Oh really, would I do that to you, I mean aren't you the woman of my dreams, the one I want to hold all night long, and wake up in the morning, grinning with memories of the night before? Mmmm, if only! _

Couldn't resist being late. No one saw what I did, Dad is caught up in the kitchen with Belle, and everyone else wouldn't even know what they are seeing anyway!

_Nicole a little miffed at Ruby thinking she wouldn't turn up. Poor form there girlfriend. _

So, are we going to go back to my place, Dad won't be home for hours, so we will have the place to ourselves. Or are you on caring duties for that sister of yours?

I can't stay for dinner, unfortunately I will have to be home for Charlie, she can't do much for herself at all.

I thought she was back at work.

Yes, then no. Well, she won't be now for at least another month. Charlie needs more time, to heal. I really need to be there for her, I can't explain why, but she is depending on me, and I want her to know that I am there for her. Nic it is important, I really, really have to focus on Charlie.

_Nicole doesn't quite understand why Ruby feels so attached to Charlie. When Charlie was in hospital Ruby didn't visit every day, and even then she didn't stay for more than an hour at best. What gives?_

Well then, let's not waste a moment longer, put that cup down and let's go!

_Ruby gulps the last of her coffee, and in her haste to leave with Nicole, she drops the cup on the table, Belle looks up to see Nicole dragging Ruby by the hand out the door._


	9. Chapter 9

[b]Chapter Nine[/b]

_[i]Joey and Sean at the Collins family home, same afternoon[/i]_

"Hey Jo, how are you going? You haven't spoken for over an hour now, and I wondered whether you needed me tonight or not?"

_[i]God, Sean you can be so insensitive! How can you think that I don't want you to be here with me, tonight of all nights? I haven't been in this house for 5 years, and you are meant to be here supporting me. Joey looks over to Sean sitting next to her on the couch, and looks at the face before her. What do I see in you Sean, why did I put up with all your crap for these years?[i]_

"Sean, I don't ask much from you, can you please just stay here with me tonight, I know I am not much company, but I need you Sean, I need someone with me, who gets me, you are the closest thing I have to a family, can't you please for once think about me!"

_[i]Joey has cried so much today, she has nothing left but silence, even though her heart is being shredded piece by piece, Sean can't hear that, he only hears the waves breaking against the wharf down the road, the same wharf where Brett was shot dead! Not more than 100 metres from us.[/i] _

" I don't think I can help Jo. Usually I can fix whatever is broken, but I can't fix you Joey, I can't work out how to put Brett back together again, I can't wind back the clock 6 weeks, or disconnect the satellite phone, or wipe away the pain in your heart that I see reflected in your eyes now. But I'll stay Jo, I will."

_[i]From somewhere deep inside Joey, the shredded fragments of her heart surface, and her eyes once again are running streams of clear, soft drops, cascading down her cheekbone, and dropping off the crevasse to her lap. Sean moves in to hold Joey and for the first time in six weeks, Sean finally sees the true feelings, hidden for so long inside. It will be a long afternoon and longer night ahead, but at least the healing can begin, finally at home, finally the stitches of Joey's family can be pulled together if only in death.[/i]_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_George and Charlie later that afternoon_

_There is a knock at the back door, Charlie gets up from the couch, seems to have spent most of the day watching TV. Not having moved for over an hour, her leg has stiffened up, bloody hell this hurts, I wish it would all miraculously heal overnight._

Hang on, I am coming, who is it?

Charlie, it is me George, don't worry take your time, I am in no hurry.

_Charlie opens the back door and is hugged by George. _

I bring refreshments for us, and I know Ruby isn't here, I just saw her on her way to Nicole's place so we can have a chat if you like.

So what gifts have you brought me?

_Charlie has a grin on her face, in anticipation of having some alcohol something she hasn't had for a long time. It is good to see her smile, god it has been ages since I saw her light up like that. The old Charlie is there somewhere. George produces two bottles of Aussie Champagne – Chandon, Yarra Valley Victoria, you know the Mexican state down south! Charlie takes the bottles one in the fridge, the other in her hand, gestures to George to grab the glasses and follow her back into the lounge room._

Well I will be honest I have come around to check up on you after yesterday I just wanted to see how you are filling in your days at home. Although, now that I see the mess in here I can see you aren't doing that much with your days at all.

_George, catches Charlie's reaction, and smiles at her, just having a friendly dig at her boss._

Well I sacked the last carer I had, she was really mean and said I had to come home, and stay here!

_Charlie getting one back at George, grins and laughs at her, flopping down on the couch covered with a doona, pillow, sheet, couple of TV Week mags, and an empty ice cream container, with spoon sitting upright. _

Can you do the honours, I don't have the strength to pop the cork.

Yeah, sure, hand it over. Listen seriously though, I was checking up on you, after – after yesterday, I realised that I needed to make sure you and I are ok.

Course we are, why wouldn't we be, I know you don't see me cry, unless it was over spilt milk. Trying to lighten the mood again she caught Georges' eye. You know I mean Angelo, don't you?

Yes, Charlie, I know you are doing your bit for climate change by not crying. It looks like your sense of humour is returning, well at least attempting to return. Here have a glass and chill a bit, although looking at the state of this place, maybe you have chilled enough. Listen when is Leah coming home?

She and VJ are not due back for at least another 2 weeks.

_The next hour passed very quickly as did the champers. Very light conversation, mainly focussing on George mimicking Charlie's dad, Commander Buckton, and impersonating Angelo and Aden. _

Hey, I will go get the other bottle shall I?

_Without waiting, George gets up and goes to the kitchen grabs the remaining bottle and walks back to the couch, where the girls are very relaxed. George makes a note that she can't drive home. Just as well she lives around the corner then isn't it._

George, can I ask you something?

_Charlie usually holds her liquor easily, but given the medication and the lack of alcohol for the last 6 weeks, she finds herself very light headed, and her normal barriers have come crashing down around her. _

Sure Charlie, what is on your mind?

I know we spoke about the whole incident yesterday, but I am slowly coming to terms with how close to death I was, and it really hit home yesterday with Ruby.

_George looks at Charlie and sees that she is close to tears, damn do I want to get her upset, she is fragile, and this is going to be harder than I thought to broach speaking with Brett's sister. George puts her glass down, and moves in to Charlie to gently pull her into a hug. She feels Charlie relax into her chest, George, feels nothing but love for her friend, and knows only some of the trauma Charlie is going through, or does she?_

George, I need to tell someone, something, and I don't know if you will hate me after I say this, but, but.

_Tears are falling now down Charlies face, onto George light blue singlet, George very carefully pulls away from the hug, so she can look into Charlie's eyes, George can see the most amazing blue piercing through now reddening eyes. _

Charlie, I promise, you can tell me anything, I won't judge you.

_George pulls Charlie back to her chest and into a hug that she hopes will stem the flow of tears, now trickling down between her breasts, she feels the warmth of the tears too._

George, when I was in the hospital, and Dad was up here, he told Ruby something, something that I thought would never come out, ever. But it did, and last night Rubz and I spoke about what had happened to me.

_Charlie stops mid sentence, not knowing whether to let anybody know the secret she has kept all this time. _

Charlie, it is okay, whatever it is, I am here for you, just have faith that there are people around who love you and I get that you are taking a big leap of faith in trusting me. I promise I won't react, I will sit here and hold you no matter what.

_George gently strokes Charlie's hair, so aware of how upset Charlie has become._

Charlz, what is this big secret?

I-I-I'm Ruby's mother George, that is the secret.

_Charlie didn't want to speak anymore, those four words, said enough. George although shocked, continued to hold Charlie, she realised she had been given an insight into Charlotte Buckton that very few if any people had before, and George was determined not to betray that trust. _

Well Ruby is lovely Charlie, absolutely gorgeous girl, you should be really proud of how she has grown up. Mind you I can see some of your stubbornness in her, explains a few things too.

_George laughs remembering, breakfast the morning before, and how cheeky Ruby was to Charlie. As George laughs, Charlie pulls away, to see Georgie's face. Charlie realises that the first person she has told, isn't concerned at all. _

Charlie, I gather your parents adopted Ruby then, and she was raised as your sister. I remember the hospital that night, your Dad was in tears, I had never seen him show any emotion in the 4 years I have known him. You know, I was there when he told Ruby, I just didn't know what he was saying exactly.

_Charlie nods, relieved that George isn't going to question her any further, rather, just make calculated assumptions. _

Hey Charlie, it is okay, truly, this doesn't impact on us as friends as colleagues, or you as my boss. Come here, I told you have faith Charlie, you are wonderful person, and someday someone is going to take your heart in theirs and steal you away from us.

_George, again pulled Charlie to her, it was important for Charlie to realise that opening up was a good thing. I am glad I attended the advanced counselling training now, I honestly thought that it was a waist of 5 days, all those psychologists, questioning so how does that make you feel. Even if the only practice is with friends, I know I have to work on the skills when dealing with victims._

Right, now that you have that off your chest, have a top up, and let us drink to your newfound motherhood.

To Ruby, may she not suffer too much at the hands of her mother.

_George bursts out laughing after proposing the toast. Great now I am going to get bad mother jokes, argh._

_The next hour passes by much lighter than expected. Charlie is very merry and now her words are slurring. Oh well Ruby should be home soon, I will help get dinner and get Charlie to bed. I will also make sure Ruby is aware that Charlie has told me, just so she knows there is someone else if she needs to talk but more importantly to reassure Ruby that her secret is safe with me. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Nicole and Ruby at school next day**_

Hey Rubz, you didn't reply to my text last night, what gives?

Sorry Nic, when I got home, I had to deal with Charlie and Georgie. Let's just say that two cops and champagne don't exactly make for a quiet night at home. More carer duties, oh and housecleaner, cook, and chamber maid! Georgie said she was staying to help, but only made things worse. It was good though, coz I got to see Charlz relax for the first time in months, way before the incident occurred.

Ok, what about lunch today then? See you at the diner at 12?

Sounds good, see you there.

_**Later at the diner**_

Ruby, do you have plans for Friday night? Or babysitting duties more likely?

_Nicole with a slight touch of jealousy in the tone, that her time with Rubz is limited._

I am free, I think I could get some time off for good behaviour, Charlie's not mine.

_Ruby says with a laugh. _

Great well let me know tomorrow and we can have a girls night in but probably just the two of us. Roman won't be home either, and he said I could invite someone to stay over with me.

Sounds good Nic, I am sure Charlie will be fine for one night, besides I will only be around the corner so if she desperately needs me, I could run back.

_Ruby is working out a strategy so that Charlie has no choice but to say yes. She looks at Nicole and notices the smile she has, yeah Nicole and I, this will be a great night. The rest of the time, the girls discuss possible ideas of what they could do Friday night, and make comments about who is in the diner, until Ruby sees George and Angelo come in to get some food. Seeing George, Ruby jumps straight up, and goes over to her._

Hey Senior Constable Watson, can I have a word with you alone?

_Ruby deliberately uses her rank, just to piss off Angelo, he probably thought that Charlie would recommend his promotion ahead of George. _

Yeh, sure Rubz. Angelo here is my money can you please get me the usual, thanks.

_Ruby practically drags Georgie over to where she and Nicole have been sitting, and asks her to sit with them. Nicole looks worried why would Ruby bring Watson over._

So Ruby what is up? How is Charlie today?

Oh she is fine, well, she was when I left this morning. But that was what I wanted some help with, you know how we spoke last night, and you said if I wanted any help that you would do what you can?

_George is looking a little afraid, at this stage because she doubts Nicole knows what was discussed last night. _

I did, Rubz, what is this about?

_Still slightly hesitant, and wary of what may come._

Oh I just wondered if you are on duty on Friday night, and if not, could you babysit Charlie for me? P L E A S E..... Nicole needs me to come over to keep her company but I can't if I have to stay with Charlie. So what do you reckon, Georgie?

_Of all the things, I could be asked to do, babysitting is a first. So much for getting into Hugo's pants now, that will have to wait until Charlie is at work, and I am not the boss._

Ruby, I can help you out, and you do need a night off. So count me in. But if Charlie says no, then I won't interfere, much! I will interfere a lot!

_George laughs picturing telling Charlie to let her daughter have a night off, or she will arrest her for child abuse._

Oh George thanks heaps I mean it, I get to have a whole night off. I will let you know, I will speak to Charlie after school and confirm it with you.

_Ruby gets up and goes around to George and gives her a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek, these Bucktons sure are into showing their emotions lately. _

Okay, ok, I will hear from you later on then, see ya Nic, Rubz.

_Nods to both and walks back to Angelo._

_Ruby takes Nicole's hand in hers and looks into the baby blue eyes of Nicole. Smiling gleefully, she thinks we are going to have a great time on Friday, and nothing is going to stop us._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_**The following night at the surf club**_

_Sean and Joey need to do something that doesn't focus on the funeral arrangements for Brett. Sean wants to check out the surf club, and that having a drink wouldn't be such a bad idea, to let off some steam. The funeral will be held on Monday, probably only the Alma Mae crew, and Madge Wilkins will attend, Brett wasn't that popular at all. _

_Brett will be cremated, and his ashes interred with Mum and Dad. I would rather stay home and have a bath, the idea of socialising just doesn't appeal to me at all. How did Sean talk me into this idea of going for a drink? Sometimes this relationship is just a waste of space, especially given I am the one that doesn't seem to get anything from it! I know we agreed to stay together to help each other, but really I don't think the crew care if we are together or not, and quite frankly the cloke and dagger shit that we are living with, is really really boring. I will have to work this out with Sean, we need to come clean, and move on, in this day and age, this pretence has to stop._

_Thank God, I have managed to convince Jo to go out for the night. She needs cheering up, and even if it is just for a few hours I need cheering up too. I hope there is some eye candy tonight? I have spotted some talent but not too sure if this is the place to be. I should probably ask Jo but not tonight. There is one conversation we do need to have, this is just getting so boring, we need to resolve, better still dissolve this relationship and move on, this pretence has to stop!_

Hey Joey are you ready yet? We should get going soon.

Coming Sean, just fixing up my hair, can you grab the house keys off the kitchen bench and I will be right with you.

Right, let's go, wouldn't want to keep your lordship waiting now, would we?

_Sean turns around and spots a huge grin on Joey's face, at last a look he hasn't seen all week, some laughter and frivolity is needed tonight, just to lighten the load. They walk out the door and back up the hill to the main road, Sean making jokes about how he almost didn't recognise her, and how well she 'scrubs up'. _

So why all the make-up Joey and your hair is down too, hmmm, me thinks you are trying to impress someone? You can't have spied someone already have you?

Sean, when have I had any time to find someone? Honestly you amaze me, the way your mind works, oh that's right, the blood can only be in one of two places, and both of them are your heads!

_Joey showing a little anguish and having a little dig, all designed to keep Sean in check. They continued to walk and joke around, entered to surf club, and walked to the bar. Joey is taking in how the club had changed since she last lived in the Bay. She sees Alf, a familiar face behind the bar, and a smile comes over her face, melting the little lines on her furrowed brow._

Hello there, what can I get you both to drink?

Could I have a Tooheys Blue, and for the lady?

Oh, I will have a Bundy and Coke thanks, Alf, isn't it?

Yes love, I am Alf, I know your face, but can't think of your name.

I am Joey Collins, my Dad was Joseph Collins, he died a while back now.

Yeh, I remember your old man, he had the Alma Mae, 100 foot trawler. So what brings you back to the Bay after all these years?

I have had to return because my brother Brett...

Oh strewth love, I should have remembered you're his kid sister aren't you? Oh so sorry Joey, this is not a good way to come home is it? Listen, take these drinks on the house and go have a good time tonight.

Thanks Alf, appreciate that, come on Sean we'll go play some pool. Just like the old days.

_Alf watches them walk away from the bar, into the other room, he recalls Old Joe Collins dying and it wasn't that long after his wife Alma passed away. Now young Brett gone too, poor love she really has had a bad time. _

_Sean spots someone, very cute, blonde hair, blue eyes, all the right bumps and curves in the best places. Yummy, I really want some of that candy. He looks around at Joey, and she has already spotted Sean window shopping. He just can't help himself, I feel like I am invisible to him. _

Hey Sean, come here will you!

Why, what's up with you?

_Sean moves to her side, speaks in a whisper like voice_

Look I get the fact you haven't had any action for ages but don't you think you could at least wait until after the funeral?

Joey you know I can't help it, besides looking around here there is plenty for you too. Check out those two over in the corner.

I think they are a little young for me don't you?

Well so long as they don't go crying to their mummies then you are fine aren't you?

_Sean loves winding Joey up, it has been his favourite past time for the last 3 years, and slowly it starts to dawn on him that these days may just be the last they spend together, I doubt I will rejoin Joey on the next long haul, I would rather go back to Sydney. _

Hello Joe with no "E" how are you going?

_Joey is surprised by the guy standing in front her, until she realises that this was the police officer from Tuesday. Joey shoots a death stare to Sean, but too late. _

Not too bad, all things considered. It is Angelo isn't it, you were with Justin from Fisheries on my boat, weren't you?

Yes, that was me, I know I look different out of the uniform, don't I. Umm I didn't mean to interrupt you and your partner here, I just wanted to say that had I known who you were on Tuesday I would have organised for you to come straight through to the Yabbie Creek Station. I can't possibly understand what you are going through, but please accept my condolences.

_Angelo, is looking at Joey now, only a couple of feet apart, she is so different from Brett, she looks like she has her life together. Aden told me a little about what happened on Tuesday afternoon, and how shaken George was afterwards. Aden also admitted he re-lived the scene all over again. We just don't get this level of violence in the Bay, and certainly not with us involved._

_Joey doesn't know what to say, what is it with the cops in Summer Bay, they all seem so sincere or sorry over Brett, but is there more to this than I know? I wonder, I still haven't heard from Snr Const Watson, either, so I will call her again tomorrow, to find out. If I can do this next week then I can leave the Bay within a few weeks, at least for another 3 months. _

_Sean has been watching and decides to break up the tet-e-tet._

Hey Angelo isn't it?

_Sean puts out his hand which is met by Angelo's, just a slight lingering of the fingers as Sean's thumb is caressing Angelo's knuckles. Angelo slowly moves his head from the handshake to see the guy from the trawler, the guy who 'took care of him'. _

Yeh, look I gather you mean well, so thanks for your condolences, we are just trying to relax a little, after spending today organising Brett's funeral.

Oh, I didn't mean to impose at all, I am sorry. If there is anything I can do, please just let me know.

_Angelo is stammering trying to get the words out, offering to help. Damn it, if she complains I am so screwed. _

_Joey calming down now that Sean has intervened, wonders whether she should ask about Snr Const Buckton, and if Watson has made any progress with her request?_

Um, Angelo, would you be able to follow something up for me, I asked Snr Const Watson to see if I could meet with the police officer who shot my brother, but I haven't heard back yet, could you find out and let me know. It's just that I doubt I will be here for more than a week after the funeral and I really want to speak with the person who was with Brett.

_Oh Jo you really are pushing this here. But I really want to meet this woman, she took the only family I had and now I have no one. I just want to meet face to face and see her, see the person who killed my brother. Joey was so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't realised that Sean was speaking with Angelo._

...Look Angelo that would be great, if you could get Const Watson is it, to call Jo that would be great. Ideally we would like to know before the funeral which is on Monday, but just let us know. Thanks mate.

_And just like that Angelo went back to the bar, and left them alone to continue their game of pool. Joey couldn't concentrate on sinking her last shot, mucked it up by miss cueing into the cushion causing the cue ball to hit Sean's low balls, and ricocheting onto the black into the top pocket. _

Well I guess I lost that game then!

_Joey says indignantly, realising that nothing is going her way at the moment, and life just plain old SUCKS, big time. _

Come on Jo, let's walk home, you can try again tomorrow night, I will even let you win, well maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Charlie and George – the babysitter**_

Hey Charlie, are you ready for the babysitter?

Yes, Rubz, I really didn't need someone to be here you know, I can take care of myself. Well sort of! So who have you got for me tonight?

You'll see, in fact here she comes now.

_With that George walks into the kitchen and smiles at Ruby, having overheard the conversation outside on the patio. Ruby knows Charlie can hear her but can't see her from the couch, so decides to have some fun._

Now remember, Colleen, she has to be in bed by 11pm and make sure she takes her tablets, they help her get to sleep, I really appreciate you helping me out too. Don't worry if Charlie gets annoyed, it is all part of her recovery, she gets frustrated really easily, as she can't bend down too much. Oh and if she needs help in the bathroom, just treat her like you would any other child.

_Ruby and George are both laughing very loudly, because Charlie has managed to drag herself off the couch and before entering the kitchen she yelled out. _

Ruby, can I speak with you please?

_She feared having Colleen taking her to the toilet, and tucking her into bed. I will so kill Ruby, in fact I will tell her she can't go at all. The look on Charlie's face was priceless, as she entered the kitchen to see George and Ruby staring at her, waiting for some comment to come. _

Oh George, it's you!

_Charlie is a little embarrassed that she got sucked in to their little joke. So my babysitter has arrived has she, well she will have a really hard job to do then, I could make life very difficult indeed. _

Hey Ruby, how much are you paying 'the babysitter'.

Oh no Mum, I don't have to pay her anything, this babysitter comes with a sparkling wine guarantee! Well at least it did on Tuesday night! Didn't it George!

Umm, yes, I said to Ruby that if she needed anything to let me know, and quite frankly Charlie, I thought that I would arrest you for child abuse given Ruby has been at your side for weeks now without a night off.

Well at least you aren't Colleen that is a good start! So did the babysitter bring any refreshments for us tonight?

No, I thought we could go to the surf club, it would do you the world of good to get out and about, and if you feel tired I will bring you straight home. Most of the gang will be down there so you can catch up with everyone too.

So Charlz are you ok with me going then?

Come here Ruby, I am fine have a fun night and say hello to Nicole. Actually why didn't you just get Nicole to come here tonight? Wouldn't that have been easier?

_Charlie was hugging Ruby goodbye, when Rubz pulled back, looking up to her mother's eyes, and lying through her teeth._

Oh Mum, not everything has to be about you, can't you just let me go out, rather than keeping me a prisoner here with you?

_Ruby hoped her cheeky retort would mean Charlie didn't pursue her line of questioning. And with that she kissed Charlie on the cheek, gave George a wink and walked out the back door, not giving Charlie any time to ask another question. _

_**An hour later at the club**_

_George and Charlie have found a booth near the bar, and settling in for a few drinks, George knew that Aden was coming down Jack and Martha were going to be there too. She secretly hoped Hugo would be there, just so she could spend some time with him. George just hoped that if Angelo turned up he wouldn't make Charlie uncomfortable, but I think they are ok with each other, especially since the incident, I know Angelo went to visit Charlie several times, and to some degree they have a friendship at least. Still haven't worked out why they broke up, well from Charlie's point of view, she would have continued being with him. Angelo used the old line of "it's not you it is me"!_

So Charlie, you ok with this, I mean apart from the diner, you really haven't been out of the house at all have you?

I'm fine George, so long as I don't have to walk too far, I will be ok. Let's just enjoy ourselves and have some fun.

Fine Charlie, fine. Umm you're falling behind on the drinking stakes Charlz, scull that one and I'll get you another.

_George looks up and sees Aden come in closely followed by Martha Jack and Hugo. Good, at least Charlie will get to see everyone, and relax finally. It is only 7 weeks since the shooting occurred but as a group we haven't spent time together and tonight is just perfect for unwinding and hanging out. We used to do this all the time, well as many of us as possible who weren't on shift. It will be good for all of us to spend time with Charlie, see that she is getting better physically, I know the emotional scars won't come out tonight that is best left between Charlie and me. No one else knows just how much Charlie has been through, I mean it isn't just the shooting of Brett, it is also the fact that Ruby and Charlie are now mother and daughter, I can't imagine how Charlie has kept it hidden for 16 years. I know Charlie has major trust issues, but to have not let Ruby know this sooner, is just amazing. No wonder she never truly lets go emotionally, she must live in fear of people finding out 'some secret' and judging her accordingly. I know it was the alcohol speaking when she told me on Wednesday, and for her to open up to me, has been a huge leap of faith and trust in me not to betray either Charlie or Ruby in all this. Georgie looks around the now crowded booth, there is Martha and Jack holding hands with their drink in the other hand. Aden and Hugo eyeing off some of the women from the Summer Bay SLSC, who have finished training and just winding down over a few juices and now Angelo has arrived, oh well they have to catch up socially some time._

Hey SENIOR constable Watson! What can I get you and Charlie to drink, my shout?

Hey, how come you never shout the rest of us?

_Says a disgruntled Jack, niggling at Angelo for ignoring the fact that there are four others in the shout. Angelo laughs as he has an equally cutting retort to make._

Because you're CONSTABLE Holden!

_Charlie is laughing at her ex-boyfriend she had forgotten he was very quick witted when he wanted to be, and thought that this remark set the night up well._

Not bad come back Angelo, can I have a white wine, Alf knows which one.

And for you, Georgie, what would you like?

Umm just a bottle of the best sparkling Alf has behind the bar, thanks CONSTABLE Rosetta, or do you prefer your Summer Bay surname of Risotto?

_Everyone now laughs at Angelo, as he is stumped for a comeback to that, and so in defeat retreats to the bar, to order the drinks. _

_A good hour later and few drinks imbibed, the surf club was filling up. For some reason, the summer crowd seemed to enjoy just hanging at the club, rather than going to the Yabbie Creek or Mangrove River Pubs. The next round of drinks was due and Angelo knew he would get the shout. As Angelo made his way to the bar and placed the order with Alf, he looked into the Pool Room and saw Joey Collins and that guy Sean. Angelo hadn't seen them come in, but I guess you could get to the bar without one of us seeing from the booth. Can't figure Sean out, is he straight or what? I am pretty sure he was giving me a sign but, he is with her. My GAYDAR is only new and I haven't fine- tuned it yet. He is dead set gorgeous, built in all the right places, and I wouldn't mind a piece of him whenever he wanted. He is taller than me, by about 3 inches, so that would make him 6ft 4in. With a six pack to match, must be all the heavy lifting on the trawler. The jet black hair, with the absolute razor sharp blue eyes, this guy is my kryptonite. Steady on Angelo, you can't do a thing. Ok I am so going to Sydney tomorrow I need some action. I can't wait to be posted back to the city, so much closer to the action. I feel really bad, for the way I ended things with Charlie too. I still haven't had the guts to come out to her, and I should if nothing else for her own sake. I certainly don't hate her, she just is, well, a "she" and I need a "he'! _

That'll be $120 thanks mate. The girls are really downing the wine tonight aren't they?

Yeh Alf, and the guys are picking up the bill. Although Georgie has slipped me a bit of cash, just to help out. Hey Alf, you see those two in playing pool, how long have they been in there?

Oh not long, maybe 15 minutes at most, why?

Nothing, just don't want any trouble tonight, you know who she is don't you?

Yes mate, I do, and she is nothing like her brother, I knew her old man straight as an arrow old Joe Collins, if he was alive Brett wouldn't have gone off the rails like he did. I gotta feel for her Angelo, can't be easy returning to your home town, just to bury your brother who you haven't seen for 5 years, and now never will.

Yes it's got to be bloody hard for her. But this is the first time Charlie has been out with us, and none of us want to upset her. Thanks Alf, cheers.

_Angelo walks back to the booth with two trays of drinks for the thirsty hoard. As he places the drinks on the table, he looks at Georgie and asks her to come talk with him away from Charlie. George is looking a bit perplexed she has had a few drinks, and although she is not drunk, she is certainly not sober, and wonders why Angelo wants a private chat. _

Georgie, Joey Collins is in the pool room with her partner Sean. I thought you should know. I assume you have asked Charlie about Joey's request?

How did you know about that?

_Georgie not amused because she thought not even Aden was aware of Joey's request to meet with Charlie. _

Look, I was in here last night, and saw them playing pool. I just felt that I had to say something to her, you know how small this town is, and I was with Justin on the trawler when it cleared Fisheries inspection. I just said I couldn't understand the pain she was in and wanted to offer my condolences, that was it, and I might have said something like, if there is anything I could do, please just ask.

Why are you only telling me this now Angelo?

_Georgie is really pissed off now, with her voice getting a little too loud for the nearby table of fellow cops._

Look, I thought you had it covered, so I didn't mention it. It is just that she is here, and I am sure you don't want a scene!

Ok, ok, I haven't raised it with Charlie yet, I was going to later tonight with a few drinks into her, and some time out of the house, soften the blow so to speak. It is a pity, if you and I were on the other side of the booth we can't be seen from the bar, but I can't get Hugo, and Jack to move just for us. So let's just hope nothing happens and if it does, I will deal with it, ok?

Yes boss!

_Both return to the booth hoping like hell that Joey doesn't come into the bar to order another drink, and leaves before they do otherwise there is no other way out._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Meanwhile in the pool room, where Sean and Joey happen to go again**_

Hey Joey, you get the table I will get us some drinks ok?

Fine Sean.

_As Sean goes to the bar he thinks how Joey really hasn't had a good day today, we spent the day cleaning up Brett's bedroom, sorting through his clothes and working out which ones to give to charity. It has been a pretty emotional day for Jo, she allowed herself to cry rather than fight the tears like she has done most of the week. We just need to have another quiet time, play some pool, have a few drinks and maybe meet someone. Well that is for me, not her, but I wanted to see if that cute cop was in here. Having placed the orders Sean scans those in the bar area, he can't quite see into each booth, but thinks that the noisy one up the back must be the local cops, the last guy on the end looks like Constable Rosetta. Mmmm, I would so love to be with him right now. Sean pays for the drinks and heads back to Joey, making a mental note to have to accidently bump into Constable Cuteness later on. _

Here Joey, have a drink, it will do you the world of good.

_Joey sighs, take a sip of the Bundy and coke, and leans on her pool cue awaiting Sean's shot. Today has been as bad as Tuesday at the police station. I am dreading the funeral, if today is an indication, I will cry the whole time. I found Brett's old school photos today when I was cleaning up his bedroom. I cried, over the photos, I cried over his clothes, I even lay on his bed and snuggled up to his pillow for a while, I think I went to sleep but only for a short time. As much as I hate crowds at least I can take my mind off things for a few hours, and just enjoy being with Sean, and his window shopping. I didn't realise how popular the surf club had become in my absence. There must be 100 people in here tonight. I wonder if this is normal? _

_Time passes by Joey, has certainly proved once and for all she is much better at pool than Sean, having beaten him 5 nil to date. Now they were playing doubles with two of the teenage locals Annie and Jai. They seem like nice kids, and Annie is pretty good, if there was a tournament, I would choose her as my partner, and dump Sean without a moment's hesitation. _

Hey Sean, I think you can get the next round of drinks for all of us, if that is ok with you two? Soft drinks for them Sean don't get them alcohol!

Gee thanks Joey, that's nice of you both. You two seem a great couple how long have you been going out together?

_Jai nudges Annie, as if to say bit rude!_

Oh Annie, we aren't a couple really, we have been together though for 3 years now. Sean and I met when I docked my trawler, in Suva which is in Fiji.

Yeh we know where Suva is, Joey. Did you just say your trawler?

Yes Jai, I have a 100ft trawler – the Alma Mae, I own it, I am the skipper, and Sean is the best mate.

No way, you can't possibly be old enough to have your own boat.

Actually Annie I got the trawler when I was 17, after my Dad died. I already obtained by skippers licence at 16, so once the paperwork was transferred into my name, and I turned 18, I left Summer Bay and continued to sail the Pacific Ocean on long hauls.

So why are you back in Summer Bay then Joey?

_Don't react Jo, calm down, do not burst out crying! Stop! _

Umm I am back because my brother was killed, and I have his funeral on Monday.

_Jai and Annie freeze, the only person who has died in town for the last 6 months, was Brett Collins, and that was because of Ruby's big sister Charlie. Sean now comes back with the drinks to see Joey fighting back tears and the two young kids looking like they just saw a ghost._

Hey what did I miss?

_Looking between all three people standing in front of him, he knows something is amiss. _

Oh nothing Sean, we were just saying to Joey that she is way too young to own a trawler.

_Jai knew that this wasn't everything, but no one wanted to make Joey answer another question. Sean didn't pursue it either, tonight was for relaxing and not thinking about Brett._

So Jo do you wanna make it girls against boys?

I thought you would never ask Seany Boy. You guys are so going down! Rack em up Jai, and I will break just to give you a head start.

_Jo looks across at Annie and grins, both girls expect to whip their butts._

_The next hour passes quickly, with Jai and Annie, happy to keep playing enjoying hearing Sean's fishing stories, or more like his lucky escape stories and how Jo rescued him on the wharf at Suva. Sean had got himself into strife with the locals, trying to get hold of a large shipment of Kava. Then got caught short when the vessel he lined up, sailed earlier without him, leaving his cargo stranded. Along came Joey in the Alma Mae and seeing a fellow Aussie in distress, she offered to take the Kava on board, if he would agree to crew with her til his destination. And the rest as they say is history, actually it is just that Annie and Jai don't need the full version. I get the impression Annie wouldn't approve of Sean and I if she knew the truth. _

_**Another half hour later**_

_I really need to go to the toilet, but I can't remember where it is._

Hey Annie, where are the toilets I have forgotten.

No problems I'll show you, I need to go anyway, and as everyone says girls go to the toilet in packs.

_Annie and Joey walk off moving through the crowd and past the bar area Joey looks around at all the people sitting in the booths and at the tables. If this town wasn't so full of bad memories it wouldn't be too bad a place to live, judging by the talent. Joey starts scanning the people, and doesn't see where she is walking and bang._

Ouch! My leg, you know your eyes are meant to look where you are going not where you have come from.

_Charlie is in pain, this person has walked straight into her thigh, and basically corked the reattached thigh muscles and ligaments. Damn it, I knew I should have just got Georgie to take me home instead I thought she was having too good a time, and I didn't want to break the night up. _

_Annie stops when she realises Joey is not behind her, and she turns around to see that Charlie is yelling at Joey for walking into her. _

I am sorry, I walked into you, but you don't need to be so agro over a little bump.

_With that Annie, drags Joey by the hand away from Charlie and a potentially damaging scene for both women. George didn't go with Charlie, as she was supposed to, according to Ruby, instead Charlie said don't you dare come with me, I may be slow, but I am getting there. So George watched Charlie limp slowly to the other side of the Bar room and disappear into the toilets. However, George is standing up, because all of a sudden she thought she heard Charlie yelling out. George looked around to see Charlie holding her injured thigh and someone with dark hair being dragged away, couldn't make out her face. George makes her way over to Charlie, it looks like our night out may be over._

Hey Charlie what happened to you?

Oh some dumb bitch wasn't looking where she was going and just walked straight into me, she hit right on the scar line where they reattached the muscle. Fuck it hurts George.

_Georgie aware that Charlie usually doesn't swear, even if she has been drinking. _

Do you want to call it a night Charlie, we can just go home and chill out there.

No George just help me back to the booth, hopefully the pain will ease off, if not maybe a vodka shot will be required. By the way I didn't recognise who it was, and I thought I knew everyone in town.

_Oh no, it can't be Joey Collins, can it? Just my luck, but the long dark hair, could have been her, and I know she is meant to be here somewhere. I wish I could just pick Charlie up and carry her to the booth. The last thing I want is for Joey to come out of the toilets and see... Oh dear God, help me!_

_Annie and Joey come out together, laughing. Annie looks at Georgie, and Joey sees Charlie. _

_Joey wonders what is her problem, I barely touched her!_

_Charlie wishes she had her walking stick with her, so she could whack that woman on her thigh and see how she liked it._

_George looks at Annie and instantly they both know that this is a potential disaster seconds from happening. They are helpless now, frozen to the spot, Annie can't grab Joey's arm fast enough, to pull her in a different direction. George's face drains, when she sees Joey looking at her and then at Charlie. In a flash the last 7 weeks come flooding back in super high speed, Charlie and Brett lying there, me vomiting, Aden sliding over in the blood, Commander Buckton in tears, Charlie breaking down, Joey in tears, Joey asking for help, Charlie being a mother, all culminating in right now, this second. The bar at the local surf club, one of only two real places to go to, and an alcohol fuelled meeting too._

_George is the first to speak, somehow she found her voice. _

Charlie I think we should go home now. You need to rest the leg so come with me, we will go back say goodbye and head home.

_Charlie was mesmerised by the woman in front of her. Almost the same height at me, her hair is slightly darker than mine and her skin is tanned, but her eyes, those eyes, I have seen them before. George grabs hold of Charlie now._

Charlie did you hear me, I said we are going home now!

_George, steps in between Joey and Charlie, neither of them have said a word, I am worried about Charlie, she is staring into Joey's eyes, and I fear it will soon click where she has seen those eyes before. A flashback in the surf club would not be a good way of relaxing on the first night out since coming home from hospital. George looks at Annie to get her to help with Joey. How the hell has Annie met her anyway?_

_Charlie turns away being guided by George, when she stops and turns again to face Joey._

Do I know you, you seem familiar but I thought I knew everyone in the town.

_Joey is fixed to the floor, she can't move, she has forgotten how to tell her legs to walk. Did I just hear Watson call her Charlie? This woman killed my brother. This is the woman who killed him, she killed Brett, my Brett, the only other family I had. This is Senior Constable Charlie Buckton, who drew her gun and shot my brother! _

_Annie sees that Joey is visibly shaking, so steps behind her and holds her around the waist. _

I-I-I am Joey Collins, my brother was Brett Collins and you certainly knew him.

_Joey spoke in a very soft and gentle tone, almost reverent. Joey has heard what Charlie just asked, do you know me. No but you won't forget me either. I just want to hit her, for taking my brother away from me, but now that I have met her, I can't yell, I can't scream, I just spoke like a mouse, timid and retiring. Too scared to say what I really think, because I don't know what I think, I only know what I feel. I want to tell her how much pain I am in, how I found out via a satellite phone call several thousand nautical miles away from Summer Bay. How I cried on Brett's bed today, and hugged his pillow just wishing he was still here. But I can't speak of this to her. _

_Charlie is now transfixed, if George wasn't holding her she would have collapsed. This is Brett's little sister, who had to return to Australia just so she could bury her brother. I don't know what to say to her. I never thought that I would ever meet her. Oh god, my leg is giving way._

_George realises that Charlie is falling down and now takes all of Charlie's weight to prevent her collapsing. I have to get them away from each other. This is just not appropriate for them to meet here. Way to go Watson! George take control now! Without asking Joey or Charlie what they think, George decides to act._

Annie, why don't you take Joey back to the pool room, and I will get Charlie back to our booth.

_Both Charlie and Joey are still looking into each others' eyes, when they are aware they are being moved away forcibly. Helpless to act, they let the controlling forces guide them apart neither woman breaking the eye contact, until separated by the wall of the pool room. _

_Martha had extricated herself from the booth only to see a visibly distressed Charlie being helped by Georgie coming towards her. Martha turns to the booth and says. _

Charlie! Look!

_At once four heads turn to confront George and Charlie returning to the booth. Angelo knows immediately what has happened. As he gets out of the booth, he gestures to George that he'll go check on Joey, just to make sure she is not too distressed. Could this get any worse? _

I'll be alright George really, just let me sit for a little while, I'm okay honestly. All of you don't worry, it's happened, I have met her, and I will probably never see her again. It was just one of those awkward small town moments that's all.

_Charlie is desperately trying to convince herself that she is alright. There is no way she is going to burst into tears in front of her colleagues. If I just sit here and finish off the drink, then I can ask Georgie to go home, calm down Charlie, it is okay, no one is trying to hurt you, she tells herself, in the hope of preventing another flashback occurring. _

_George looks at Charlie, and realises she is not coping, and it will only be a matter of time before Charlie re-lives the stabbing and shooting again. Aden is looking at Charlie, he sees her face, change, she may be sitting opposite me, but Charlie is miles away. Charlie has her head down now, trying to look really interested in the shot glass, she is turning around and around. The eye contact between everyone else says, what Georgie fears, and that is to get Charlie home now!_

Hey George, we might head home I am on the early shift with you Aden aren't I?

Yes Jack, you and me tomorrow.

Well if Jack and Martha are going I might as well leave with them. What about you two, how is Charlie getting home?

Oh I am staying at her place tonight because Ruby is over at Roman's tonight with Nicole.

_Martha looks at Charlie, and tries to get her attention without speaking, but Charlie hasn't heard any of the conversation occurring now, she is seeing the sun reflecting on the water, and the sound of small waves hitting almost caressing the wharf, only broken by her footsteps as she approaches Brett. _

Charlie, ... Charlie, can you hear me? Charlie look at me!

_Martha has leant over the table and grabbed Charlies' right arm, to break her trance-like state they all see before them. _

What, what did you say?

_Charlie has suddenly realised she and Brett are not alone. Martha has placed her hand on Charlie's good arm, the contact brought her out of the flashback before anything bad happened._

Charlie we were just saying that it is getting late and Jack and Aden are on the early shift, so we all thought we would call it a night. Ok?

_Martha pauses so she can make sure Charlie is paying attention and taking in what is being said._

Ok, we'll go now, but I just wanted to say that it was great to see you out and about, and I hope this is a good sign of your recovery.

Umm, thanks Martha I have had fun catching up with everyone. George can we go too, I feel really tired all of a sudden.

Sure Charlie, we can go now, do you think you can walk the short way home on the beach?

Yes, but you will need to help me.

_Everyone gets up and says their goodbyes all promising to catch up with Charlie over the next few days. Angelo still hasn't come back, but Georgie explains he is taking care of something for her. As a group they walk out of the bar, waving goodnight to Alf, and walk into the Bar room to the exit, Georgie sees that Angelo is with Joey and Sean, and not wanting to draw any attention to Charlie she walks out supporting Charlie on the left side or the weak side. _

_By the time George and Charlie get home, it is almost 11pm and the walk together with the emotions of the night, have taken their toll on Charlie. Charlie didn't speak the whole way home, she is so trapped in her own mind, Georgie helps Charlie get into bed, and gives her half of her pain medication, the alcohol will take care of the rest. A hand grabs at George's as she moves away from the bed. The look on Charlies' face, says it all, she doesn't want to be alone. I'll stay with her until she goes to sleep and then I will crash in Ruby's room. Georgie watches as Charlie fights the need to sleep, but the drugs and the alcohol finally win and she slowly drifts off to sleep. She looks so peaceful, which is a relief. _


	15. Chapter 15

This will be the last chapter for a few days. I hit a brick wall and have to attend to others things for a few days. To those of you sending me messages I will respond separately, I appreciate the reviews and the comments. I am enjoying reading other CJ fics at present, let's face it, the show is losing the plot, well Charlie is any way.

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Friday night Nicole and Ruby big sleep over**_

_I can't believe I escaped from Charlie, she is so clueless sometimes, but to be fair, she is not really focussing on me anyway. I just want to have a great night with Nic, and forget about what is happening around the corner with my Mum or Sister or whatever we are now. Mmm I wonder what Nicole is cooking tonight, seems like she has inherited her father's ability to create amazing almost orgasmic meals, or is that just how she makes me feel? Ruby has a grin from ear to ear, as she now knocks on the front door which is slightly open. _

Hey Nic, it's only me. Where are you?

Come and find me gorgeous!

_Nicole using her most seductive voice the one she has practiced secretly for the last 2 nights. Ruby walks into the lounge room to find candles burning, is that sandalwood, I can smell, she inhales the scent, and suddenly the only thing she can focus on is Nicole. She drops her bag, and intuitively makes her way to Nicole's' bedroom, upstairs. The house has very few lights on, the evening dusk is slowly dissipating through the balcony, there wonderful hues of pink, crimson and burnt orange are moving across the long wall of the corridor, and reflecting back down the hallway from the full length mirror. Ruby can hear music playing, what is that song? _

_**The Mystics Dream **_

The Mask and the Mirror Loreena McKennitt

_A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
It's there that my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you_

A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
And then it draws me far away  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
When darkness lays her crimson cloak  
Your lamps will call me home

_And so it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
And now I feel you move  
And every breath is full  
So it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
Even the distance feels so near  
All for the love of you_

_A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
It's there that my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you  
_

_I don't know what it is but I love it, the door to Nic's room is ajar, there is a deep ruby red glow illuminating the doorway, that is not just sandalwood, is that patchouli and something I can't work out, but wow, I love it. Ruby steadies herself before opening the door, only a micropause but a million thoughts flash before her. This is it, no turning back, you love her, and you want her, and you need her too. With that last thought, Ruby pushes the door open. Her jaw is on the floor, her throat is so dry she can't form a sound let alone a word, Rubz is trying to take in all around her. Ruby's eyes are working and slowly, a tear forms and falls down her cheek, followed by another. She is transfixed._

Oh don't cry sweetheart, it wasn't meant to upset you!

_Nicole gets off the bed and runs to Ruby, grabbing and pulling her around the waist and into a loving embrace. _

_Shh, don't cry don't cry, Rubz I thought you would love it, I didn't expect you to get upset, I'm sorry, so sorry, please forgive me. Ruby is melting into Nicole's embrace, her head now resting on Nic's shoulder and her lips are millimetres from Nic's ear. Ruby can't speak, the tears are flowing, so instead she communicates the only way she could. Ruby pulled away ever so slightly without breaking contact with Nicole, and placed her lips gently on Nic's, a soft light kiss, lingering waiting for the kiss to be reciprocated. Nicole eagerly meets Ruby's lips, and a soft kiss is replaced with a searching kiss, as Nicole now realises the tears were of joy not fear or expectation. The kiss is full of longing now, their tongues are searching each other's mouths, wanting more than just their mouths, Ruby leads the dance a basic box step, right foot left foot one foot two! Nicole can feel the mattress behind her knees, now she turns Ruby around and gently lowers her onto the satin sheets strewn with rose petals, the lighting is soft and low, a deep red shining brightest from the sole globe nearest the bedroom door, and the music, Celtic rhythms' crescendo from the ceiling as the speakers are under the bed, matched with the scent of love and romance, patchouli, sandalwood, ylang ylang coming from two oil burners on either side of the room. This is sensory overload, totally overwhelming all of Ruby's senses. A momentary break for air, gives Ruby a chance to speak._

Nic, you did this all for me, for us tonight. I love it, and I love you.

Oh Rubz I love you too, and I want to make love to you, I have waited for so long, tonight has to be perfect.

Kiss me Nicole and don't stop, I want you now!

_Nicole didn't need a second request, she leant down lying on Ruby with their legs intertwined Ruby has one hand on Nicole's back, and Nic uses her free hand to slowly and sensually touch Ruby's' face, one soft finger nail caresses her forehead, and she slowly moves the finger over a cheek, the touch is tingling almost tickling Ruby's face, amazing how someone can just touch you and your body reacts all by itself. Nicole traces her finger over Ruby's' mouth, teasing or daring her to nip. Ruby feels her body, aware that she is so alive to Nic's presence, she lets her hand wander down Nicole's bare back, using her nails to trace a heart shaped pattern, and a little bit adventurous Ruby traces a smaller heart this time, running her fingers below Nicole's thong. Nicole moves her body into Ruby, wanting more, the kissing becomes more demanding, impatient almost for they both know that this will lead to something neither of them has done before. Ruby decides she needs to switch off her head and just let her body dictate what happens. _

_I can't believe Ruby feels this good, her tanned skin, my tongue is alive tasting her scent, feeling her skin react to my touch, my hands my tongue, my body, the heat we are generating is amazing, I never knew what to expect between Ruby and me, but wow, I just want more of her, now._

_Nicole straddles Ruby so she can sit up, simultaneously and in silence both girls undo each other's dresses, Ruby unties the wrap Nicole is wearing and allows it to fall to her waist, while Nicole leans in to Ruby, and unzips her emerald dress, and helps the dress over Ruby's shoulders where it rests on top of her breasts. Nicole lightly takes both sides of the dress and pulls it over Ruby's head, revealing two very pert breasts aching for her touch. Ruby leans into Nic and with one slight tug on the wrap, pulls it clear letting it fall to the floor behind Nic. They stare at each other in awe of the nakedness they see. _

_Nicole once again leans into Ruby, supporting her back to the bed, for the first time they are now lying together topless, but with only a thong on, the sensations are building, the air is alive to each touch. Nic, places her lips on Ruby's seeking entry to her mouth, without hesitation, their tongues are melded as one now, Ruby's hands are moving so gently and lightly over Nicole's back, pausing and pinching ever slowly as her hands move to her butt, Ruby lets her fingers tug at Nicole's thong, causing her to wriggle deeper into Ruby. Nicole uses her lips and tongue now and moves to Ruby's enticing breasts, pinching Rubz nipple with one hand and sucking on the other, feeling the nipples harden to her touch, especially to her lips and tongue. Ruby has never experienced such pleasure and is amazed at how her body reacts, she moans audible only to Nic, who responds again with more urgent kneading, to see how Ruby behaves. Again, Rubz lets out a sigh of N I C, I need you please! Nicole is loving the reaction she is getting from her biting, and teasing, and slowly moves across Ruby's taut abdomen so conscious of each flexing muscle movement to Nic's touch, a pinch, a nail drag, a caress, her lips and her tongue all receive a different reaction. Ruby feels like she will erupt soon, and knows her body well enough, she begs Nicole to help, and end the torment and sheer ecstasy pulsating through her. With one very delicate yet calculated move, Nicole has moved her hand across Ruby's fire, instead of extinguishing she lets her fingers part the lips and almost featherlike Nicole's thumb massages Ruby's clit, at the same time Nicole gently exhales, causing Ruby to spasm as the air changes her body. Nicole is so loving watching and feeling Ruby's body, and how she can cause such an amazing reaction. She knows Ruby is on the edge and without tormenting her any longer Nic, places her tongue on Ruby's lips and slowly sucks at the nub, with Ruby now grinding Nicole's face she begs Nicole not to stop, hearing this, Nic gently and smoothly places one finger inside Ruby, where it is met with such welcoming, Nicole follows with a second finger, now she feels Ruby spasm. Nicole finds Ruby's rhythm and continues to drive her tongue onto her clit, sucking and releasing to meet each wave as Ruby's orgasm rises, she lets go and allows her body to surge, Nicole is along for the ride, and wave after wave of pulsing, contract and release, overwhelms Ruby, she screams out F UUUUUUUUUCCC KKKKKKKK!! Nicole continues to surf Ruby, riding her in, not allowing Rubz to break away until her body says so. Both girls are amazed, Nicole now moves on top of Ruby, still feeling the last ebbs of the orgasm, she rests with legs intertwined as her lips seek out Ruby's mouth for a kiss to seal the deal, to bring the experience for Ruby back to where Nicole started. _

_As Ruby's mind is slowly returning, she is coming up with a way to make Nicole scream and beg as a smile breaks out across her face, only to be met by Nic's lips seeking her own. _

_This is the food of love, and I want for nothing more._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Joey Sean and Angelo in the pool room_

_Those girls are taking their sweet time typical probably found something else to distract them no doubt._

_Annie walks back into the pool room still holding Joey around the waist. Poor Charlie, oh Poor Joey, I can't believe they met? The look on Joey's face, one moment she was expressing sorrow for hurting Charlie accidently the next, it was as if her heart shattered, the colour in her cheeks drained away, she looked grey, really white in fact. It took all my strength to hold her up and pull her away from George and Charlie. I don't know much about her brother dying, but I know from Ruby that Charlie almost bled out on the wharf, I don't think I would cope if something happened to Geoff and I know that Ruby really loves her sister too, I kind a guess how Joey must be feeling. _

_Sean sees Jo and his heart melts, she looks numb and lifeless._

Jo – Jo what happened? Speak to me Joey, come on look at me.

_Sean now takes over from Annie, and is holding Joey around the waist. _

Sean, as we were on our way to the toilet Joey bumped into Charlie and hurt her leg. Charlie hadn't gone back to her booth when we came out, and Charlie confronted Joey, Joey told her she was Brett's sister.

Listen, we might leave you to it, if that is ok? Come on Jai, we better get home. Sorry how the night turned out, I had fun until, until well this!

_Sean is now holding Joey who is crying on his shoulder. Joey is gently swaying with her cries. Sean doesn't speak he can only nod to them and smile. It had been fine Joey was enjoying herself letting her hair down. I will have to get her home this is not what I wanted to happen tonight. _

Sh-hhhh Jo we will walk home, you are ok your with me, come on shhhh stop the tears.

_As Sean is trying to comfort Joey and wondering if she will be able to walk home, a familiar face appears from the Bar Room._

Hey Sean, I'm just making sure Joey is ok, she and Charlie- ah - Senior Constable Buckton, have just met.

Yes I know, not what Joey wanted, you know meeting like this. Listen I am going to have to walk home with Joey but not yet. Can you help me get her to the couch in the corner?

Yes sure, come on.

_Sean whispers to Joey that he and Angelo will move her over to the couch where they can all sit down for a little while, just until she is able to walk. Angelo is aware that people are talking about what happened in the other room, most of the under 30s from Summer Bay are here tonight. Great, not what either woman would want. Just because I am gay doesn't mean I can't feel for Charlie, she has been through hell, I remember visiting her in hospital when she was out of the coma, she forgot we weren't together anymore. I had to tell her we broke up, she was devastated. Now she will relive the stabbing and shooting all over again. This is such a fucking mess! George wants me to help them, see if I can do anything for them. I think she just appointed me family liaison. Oh well at least I get to spend some time with Sean. No Angelo, bad thoughts, bad thoughts, focus on the job, not on his .... don't think it, don't say it!_

Listen Sean, I will help you get Joey home, we get how bad she must be feeling, I just saw Charlie, I know how much this impacted on her.

_With that Joey pulls out of her trance-like state, and spits venomously at Angelo._

You have no idea how I am feeling, and to presume you do! How dare you even suppose what I feel based on your "friend the cop"! She killed my brother, shot him in the fuckin' head! I wasn't allowed to see his body, do you think you know how I feel, I should have spat at her, punched her, and smashed her stupid leg. I hope she can't sleep for an eternity, she took my only family from me, and I can't see why I should forgive her.

_Sean has had to physically restrain Joey from attacking Angelo, although I don't think she would hit anyone. In all the time I have known her, she has never been angry or violent at all. _

Joey, Miss Collins I am sorry, the last thing I want to do is offend you or upset you, please I didn't mean to cause you any pain at all, that was not my intention. I am sorry, truly!

_Angelo is trying to diffuse the situation, trying the sympathy card didn't work. Sean decides that it is best to get Joey home as soon as possible, hopefully get her to sleep._

Jo, how about we walk home, the walk will help you calm down a bit, and maybe Angelo can accompany us just to assist and ensure we get there safely.

_Sean glances over to Angelo seeking reassurance that the idea of walking he and Jo home is not that preposterous a plan. Joey realises she is lashing out at the wrong person, and is thankful Sean held her back._

_All three exit the Surf Club and walk in silence down to the wharf. Angelo felt shivers up his spine, just being this close, it is as if Brett is with them. _


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the comments and the feedback too. Keep letting me know what you think, there will be more plot twists to come. SnappyD

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Roman and Belle their romantic weekend away**_

Oh Roman this is just so relaxing, listening to the waves crash on the rocks below. How did you ever find this place?

Oh this is owned by Morag, she said we could use it, as she is staying at the Bay for a while.

It is absolutely gorgeous! Do you think we could afford a place like this?

_Belle looks around and observes the floor to ceiling glass windows which fold back to open up the expansive alfresco area. I don't know why she never mentioned this house before, this place is heaven. Everything colour coordinated, with the feature wall, the inbuilt gas heater for winter. The tiles in the lounge room continue outside to provide the illusion of continuation. That kitchen is amazing, with one industrial sized stove and oven, again the colour theme of steel prevalent here. Upstairs is decorated with colours, which reflect the seasons of the ocean living on the East Coast. Not a soul nearby just several acres of scrub vegetation and Ti-Trees not impeding the ocean view but providing a natural buffer from prying eyes. The outdoor spa is magical and I can't wait to get Roman in that shortly, she thinks to herself, giggling at the anticipation of what will happen later on. _

Hey what are you laughing at?

Oh nothing, just admiring the view!

_Belle is eyeing off Roman's butt because it is right in front of her face, how taut his physique can be when he lifts or holds heavy objects, he is my Adonis that is for sure. _

Well give me a hand with your bags darling and then I will be all yours!

_A few minutes later the bags are up stairs in the guest bedroom which has ocean views from the bed not just the balcony! Both are sitting on the bed admiring the set of waves making their way to the small bay below. The water is looking inviting, and as we have at least another hour before sunset, maybe a short dip in the water will erase the hectic week we have had, and give us the opportunity to just be with each other, not having to worry about Nicole, or the business. Oh Belle, there is so much going on in your body at the moment, you can't ignore the warnings any longer, you have to speak with Roman, but that will destroy the mood. Belle looks over to Roman, reaches both arms around his neck, and moves into his shoulder, resting her head just the tiniest bit from his earlobe, enough to exhale and feels his body tingle. _

Want to go for a quick swim?

_And with a devilish grin, she adds:_

No need for clothing, it is our own private bay after all.

_Belle slowly breaks her hold around his neck, and gently stands up, now standing in front of him, she lifts her singlet top up and off, throwing it across the room, next she leans over almost in his face, and deftly removes her shorts and thong, completely naked she stands there taunting and teasing him, turns and starts to walk to the door, keeping her face focussed on his, to watch his reaction. By the time Belle reached the stairs about 15 paces, Roman was standing next to her, also naked, and swoops her up in his arms and runs down the steps, out onto the patio and down the paved pathway to the beach below. The air is still very hot, no real breeze to speak of, so the water is the only thing that will cool them down, maybe! _

_**About an hour later**_

_Now clothed well barely, with drinks and some nibblies they are sitting outside on the lounge chairs, watching the sky slowly change as the sun travels further west. _

Roman, thank you so much for organising this time away. I needed a break, but I guess you knew that didn't you?

Honey, I wasn't going to bring it up, but I noticed during the week you weren't your usual bubbly self. What's up Hon, is it us, do you want to break up?

Stop right there, yes I am not well, and I have a fair idea as to what is wrong with me, and I don't want to break up with you, so please don't even go there!

_Belle only just makes it to the end of the sentence before hiding her face in her hands and sobbing. Why am I crying, this is ridiculous, I didn't want to mention it at all this weekend I just wanted to have one weekend to ourselves, without any complications. Not going to happen, I have to tell him. Roman moves over to her chair, and lies down with her stroking her hair and neck._

Shhh, I-I didn't mean to upset you, I'm glad you aren't breaking up with me, in fact really really glad. So why are you so upset, just tell me Hon, I promise we will get through whatever this health problem is together.

Oh Roman, we have only been going out for a few months, and I know we have a big age gap, I'm only a few years older than Nicole, I am too young to handle all this!

Now you're scaring me, just tell me what is it?

I'm pregnant!

_Belle again burst into tears, her raging hormones. He instinctively wraps his arms and body around Belle, pulling her in to him and comforting her. Roman is rewinding the past few weeks in his minds' eye, not well in the morning, off her food, very tired in the afternoons, almost to the point of collapsing, I thought it was exhaustion! How good am I? Well I wasn't around for Nicole's birth, and I don't have any sisters, so I guess bugger it, how should I know! _

Belle ..... Honey ..... pregnant, well if I am to be a father again, I couldn't have asked for a better mother!

_Belle now turns around to face him, to see his facial reaction._

You mean that, you honestly mean you aren't angry with me for getting pregnant?

What, no way, why would you even think I would react like that Belle, I am as much to blame, it takes two to get pregnant, we are in this together. I'll admit, it is very early on in the relationship for having a baby, but, but, but....

_His voice trails off, he intended to bring this up for discussion over the weekend anyway, so it might as well be now! _

Belle, I was going to bring up the subject of marriage this weekend.

What?

Well, see where it leads to as a possible future idea, for us, you know where did you see this relationship heading?

Oh my god, Nicole has been in your ear again, since when _metro boy_ do you mention anything touchy feely?

Since, since, I realised a few weeks ago that I hate not seeing you every day, that I miss not having you with me each night. That I want to be with you now and in the future!

_Belle is shocked into silence, her mouth is open but nothing is coming out. Did he just say he wants to spend the rest of his life with me? After a few more pregnant pauses and looks, Belle finally gets some words out of her mouth._

Roman, are you saying you want to marry me? Is that it?

_Roman looks into her hazel eyes gently takes her face in his hands and places the softest of butterfly kisses on her lips. _

Yes Belle, in a roundabout careless and typical male way, I wanted to know if you were considering a future together, which would include marrying me.

_Before Belle could respond, Roman kissed her again, only this time, she responded, with more vigour, searching for his tongue, replying with her body rather than her voice. For the second time since arriving they made love outside only this time, it was love and not lust, tender and without words, a commitment to each other sealed in the pact of love. _

_Lying in each others' arms, Roman fast asleep, Belle wide awake, thinking about what an interesting few hours this has been, a baby and a marriage proposal. I am going to marry Roman, I love him, and now that I know he loves me, it is as if a weight has lifted from me, the burden of an unwanted pregnancy has now been replaced with an unplanned but joyous acceptance that we are going to be parents, and all that will entail. _

_The hot night air, is like a warming blanket, caressing their bodies, Belle rolls into Roman and now that her mind is unwinding, she is ready to drift off to sleep. This is going to be a wonderful weekend after all. No more secrets, to protect, just the chance to enjoy each other. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

_Sean and Angelo at Joey's home, several hours later_

Angelo, do you want a coffee or something, I am going to make one.

Umm yes Sean, a coffee is fine, I don't fancy any more alcohol.

_Sean goes into the kitchen and Angelo follows him leaning against the counter while Sean goes about making the coffees. Both reflecting on the last few hours, as we approached the house, Joey wanted to go to the wharf, neither of us wanted to go down there, but Jo insisted and broke away from the hold I had around her waist. She started running, Angelo and I walked faster so as not to startle her, we realised she wanted to be close to Brett, her footsteps on the wooden boards of the wharf echoed off the nearby hillside, such a quiet night, with little wind, amplified the sounds. Joey collapsed onto the decking where Brett once lay after being shot by Charlie. I can only imagine Joey's need to be in the same spot where he took his last breath. This can't be healthy, surely, she is so lost, so angry, I can't reach her, I am struggling to communicate or support Joey in any way, this past week has been incredibly difficult I love her so much but I can't find a way to care for her. Time seemed to move on, the moon, had shifted so we had been on the deck for quite a while, maybe an hour or more had passed. Angelo and I decided now that as Joey had cried herself to sleep in my arms after screaming til she had no voice left, and almost falling into the bay, we carried her the short distance to her home, and I got her undressed and into bed. I hoped she would sleep through the night but time will tell. I can't help her, I am out of my depth! _

Listen I am grateful for your help with Jo tonight. I have never seen her so emotional, I mean I have known her for 3 years now, and she is usually so calm and has her shit together you know? Last year we were attacked by pirates south of Fiji, we are armed all the time, and fired before they boarded it scared them off. Without being sexist, and she is the skipper, but it was Joey who handled the whole incident, she got the crew organised getting the guns issued, and stayed in control, the pirates had no idea, she shot one of them you know. Jo used her own rifle it's a Stoeger Shotgun, I think it is Turkish.

_Sean looks at Angelo and realises he probably said too much. But if you aren't out on the water, you just don't know how dangerous it can be. People are getting killed by pirates all the time, it just isn't on the news that much._

Oh don't look at me like that, the guns are all legal and very safely locked up now that we are on shore. Not to mention Joey has a licence for firearms and shooting!

Sorry, I didn't mean to be a cop tonight. Go on, I'm sorry, I should have kept my looks to myself.

Oh ok. Here have your coffee, I think we should go into the lounge room to sit down.

_Sean and Angelo are sitting on the couch, there is an uncomfortable silence. Sean doesn't know whether to continue to pour his heart out or just shut up. Shit can this get any more complicated, I like him, I guess he knows that, but he doesn't know about Jo or our relationship. _

_Bugger this, I really have stuffed this up, professionally and personally, I really like Sean, and I know that there is more to the whole Sean and Joey thing, but not too sure exactly what it is. I hope Sean will start talking again, but maybe I should start. _

Sean, I know tonight has been really emotional, I can kind of understand why Jo is so upset, I mean it really hadn't hit her, until she got back to the Bay, so the slightest comment, may trigger her to explode. I am so glad she vented at me and not Charlie. You know in another world or lifetime, I bet she and Charlie would actually like each other. They are both hurting and I can see you are too. Just talk to me, I will switch off Robo-Cop and just be Angelo.

_After a brief moment of silence, Sean looks over to Angelo, should I or shouldn't I?_

Can I ask you something?

Yeh, sure anything Sean, go on!

Are you, well, are you gay by any chance?

Wow, wasn't expecting that one. Well I am not out here in Summer Bay, but yes I am. Umm, I better tell you something else too, just so you know. Geez, before I realised I was gay, I was in a relationship, with someone in the Bay, a woman, and I broke her heart. I only ended it about 4 months ago. Sean I was going out with Charlie, she is my ex girlfriend! After the shooting and the stabbing she had some memory loss, when I came to visit her in the hospital Charlie thought we were still together, I had to go through the break up all over again, and on top of her physical recovery, she is having flashbacks and nightmares. Charlie doesn't know I am gay no one does, except you.

And Joey, she knows, well her gaydar spotted it!

_Sean grins, at the subtle dropping that Joey knows about Angelo. Without saying too much Angelo knows there is more to the Joey and Sean pairing._

Just so you know Sean, I have applied to be transferred back to the city, but until the Royal Visit is over, I am stuck here.

Wow Charlie, is your ex, so she turned you gay did she?

Ha ha, bit clichéd isn't it? No, it wasn't her, it was me, I found myself paying more attention to the guys in the gym, and became increasingly aware of the impact seeing a guy naked, was having on me.

_Angelo sneaks a look at Sean, to see how he is reacting to the short journey of self discovery. Relieved that Sean is not laughing but genuinely concerned for Angelo, he continues._

So once I realised that I had an attraction to men, as well as women, I decided that I wanted to find out more about the physical side of the attraction. I naively went to Sydney and experimented. It was as if the lights had been switched on in my head and I was like, WOW!

_Now Sean can't help himself, hearing Angelo act like a teenager, he bursts out laughing._

You were like, Wow, were you? Sorry, coming out stories are generally painful, but yours was like going to a lolly shop and getting licorice allsorts, or an Allen's party mix!

Gee thanks for the understanding, I haven't told anyone this, so great that my struggle with my sexuality is so amusing to you. I didn't think Jo thought I would end up being the comic relief for the night, do you?

No, Angelo, it is just I have this really clear picture of you, walking down to the Cross, and looking for the lolly shop. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Honestly, thank you for sharing it with me, I do feel privileged to be the first to hear about it. Well given you have started the true confession session, I suppose I better reciprocate.

_Sean turns around on the couch to face Angelo, and he does the same. Both coffee mugs are on the table. The tension between them had dissipated, both becoming aware of the change in each other. Was that a blush I just saw on Sean's face? _

Hmmm, I am not sure what to tell you, or how far back I should go. Umm, I am gay, and have been for years. No lingering doubts or sampling from the women only lolly shop like you did. And before you ask, the relationship with Joey is beyond complicated it is close friends, co-dependency, survival, and love. But, we are only a couple to protect my sexuality and minimise some issues foreign ports have with a young single female as the skipper of a trawler.

So when I saw you on the trawler on Tuesday, you were checking me out, weren't you?

Well you needed a baby sitter so I volunteered besides Jo knew exactly what I was doing.

Sean, do you like me? I mean, I know I am attracted to you, and this would be so not appropriate.

_Before Angelo could finish, Sean moved in and placed his finger on Angelo's lips. _

Shh, I like you, I like you alot, I wanted to bump into you tonight at the surf club I wanted to run my hands through your hair, and pull you into me, for this.

_Sean had moved across the couch closing the gap between them til his lips were within kissing range. Angelo closed his eyes as Sean's lips finally touched Angelo's and the soft gentle kiss, progressed to the searching kiss, eyes now opened Angelo was lost in Sean's feel, and taste, I just want to taste all of him, feel him, and hold him. Angelo pulls out of the kiss._

Sorry Sean, I-I-I don't know where this will lead, and as much as I want things to happen, the timing is lousy.

_Sean has placed one hand behind Angelo's neck, supporting his head, whilst the other hand, is slowly exploring Angelo's face, teasing and daring Angelo to continue, as every touch from Sean feels like a very light taser shock. Oh I can't take this, I know I may regret this in the morning, but life is for living._

So Angelo do you give in? Do I win, and get to claim you as my Summer Bay arrival present?

Sean, I am actually pretty scared, there are so many reasons why nothing should happen, but, right now, I can't think of one. I know in the light of day and rational thinking, that we may regret this, but I so want you, so shut up and kiss me.

_Sean leans in to claim his prize, a sweet kiss from Angelo, Sean grabs hold of Angelo's hands and pulls him off the couch, and to his bedroom. I know I won't regret this, but I will have some explaining to do with Jo in the morning. In the meantime, just love the one you're with._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

_Charlie and Georgie the next morning_

_Georgie leans over the bed and glimpses the alarm clock, It's 9.30am. Charlie's asleep and looks peaceful. I don't know how Ruby copes with all of the screaming and the nightmares. It must be tearing her apart, watching Charlie reliving the trauma of that scene, time and time again. Charlie woke up about 4.00am screaming loudly. I jumped up and ran to her bedroom. Charlie had to learn to trust my voice. It probably didn't help that my voice sounds nothing like Ruby's. Bit by bit I talked her out the wharf and back to the house, psychotherapy. It was another hour before she finally went back to sleep. I stayed with her and held her. Maybe I should have slept in there from the start. I don't know. Rachel would let me know if I did the wrong thing. All this and I haven't had a chance to speak with Charlie about Jo Collins requesting to meet her._

_George goes to the kitchen to make her first coffee of the day and fills the kettle. She dives into her pocket and grabs her mobile._

"Hey Angelo, how did you go with Joey and Sean last night?"

"Umm, not too bad, considering. I'll check up with Sean soon to see how Joey is going. She collapsed with emotional exhaustion on the wharf last night. Sean said that he had never seen Joey so emotional, or react with such aggression before. I'll fill you in about it all later".

"Fine Angelo. I'm still at Charlie's she didn't have a good night. I tell you, I thought my nightmares were frightening after seeing her on the ground, but Charlie's still stuck at the wharf fighting for her life. Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that. I know you're not going out together anymore".

"No Georgie, don't apologise, I do still care for Charlie a lot. It's just complicated and it wasn't her it was me. If I can help I will. Just let me know. Including babysitting if needed".

"Wow, you really are sucking up now"!

_Both laugh. Little giggles, just enough to lighten the conversation. That never would've happened if they were face to face. Their mobile phones provided a safety barrier and allowed their emotions to rise to the surface._

"I got to go Angelo. I can hear Charlie stirring and I don't want a repeat of last night. Gotta go, bye"!

_George puts the phone back into her pocket. As she walks into Charlie's bedroom, she sees her awake and calm._

"Hey Charlie, how are you"?

"Arrghh, I feel like I've been hit by a car, but I know that didn't happen. Right"?

"What do you remember from last night"?

"Um. I remember the surf club and drinking lots! Angelo was paying so I'm not too worried about that. I know I hurt my leg. It's really sore".

_Charlie reaches underneath the sheet and gently rubs at her upper thigh, slightly massaging its stiffness. _

"I don't remember how I hurt my leg, or when we came back either. Did I have another nightmare? This side of the bed looks like its been slept in. Were you in here last night"?

_Charlie looks over at George who's now sitting on the side of the bed. Georgie notices a concerned look appear on Charlie's face. "I am not going to lie, but I will sugar coat it just a little"._

"Yes you did have a nightmare and a rather long one at that. In the end I crawled into bed with you. It was the only way you would settle down and sleep".

_Georgie takes hold of Charlie's hands and clasps them in her own. Reassuring her that there was nothing to be ashamed of._

"Charlie I've witnessed one of your nightmares. If that's what you're going through each night, I think it would maybe do you good if you went to speak to a counselor".

"Are you being my friend or my workmate, when you say that"?

"Both Charlz, both. You can't come back to work unless there's been some resolution with these flashbacks. I should maybe have a chat with Ruby about all this. Now don't get all distressed! She's the only other person who sees firsthand what you're going through. Maybe she should also have some counseling too. From what I witnessed last night, no 16 year old should have to deal with that on her own".

"Ok, ok! I get the message, loud and clear. "Acting" Senior Constable Watson"!

"Good! Now we understand each other. Do you feel like eating something? I've boiled the kettle and could whip something up to eat? I want to explain what happened last night".

"Help me up, can you"?

_George and Charlie make their way into the kitchen and begin to prepare their feast. Time for some food, and a chance to explain what happened last night. There is general chitchat and laughter, something that's desperately needed before rehashing last night's events. The next hour passes by quickly, and Georgie remembers that she still needs to call Ruby and find out when she'll be home._

"Charlie, I'm going to give Ruby a call, to see when she'll be back".

"I can do that, I am not a complete invalid. I can take care of my own daughter"!

"Fine then! Call yourself and ask"!

_Charlie looks around for the house phone. She spots it lying by the kitchen sink and hobbles towards it._

_Charlie hangs up the phone and places it back in the cradle._

"George. Ruby said she'd be home in about half an hour. Do you want to elaborate on last night, before she gets back? I would prefer to know first. I want to censor parts before Ruby is told".

"How about I make some fresh coffee and you go sit in the lounge Charlie"?

_Charlie nods and makes her way to the couch. "If this couch could talk, given the number of scenes that have been played out in the last 4 months". She smiles when she thinks over some of the talks she's shared with Ruby, Leah and VJ, not to mention the conversation she had with George on Tuesday night. Georgie, carrying two cups of coffees, and sitting down on the couch, suddenly breaks her thoughts._

"Ok. I am going to just launch right into it, because we've got a lot to get through before Ruby gets here".

_Georgie looks at Charlie for confirmation before speaking. Charlie nods her head in approval, whilst sipping her coffee._

_George goes through the evening covering the events at the surf club, right up to the point where Joey and Charlie met._

"Do you remember any of this so far"?

"Nup, George. Honestly, I remember hugging Ruby, and us coming to the surf club, but the rest of the night is a complete blank".

"You didn't know the girls face, but you did tell her that she looked familiar to you and that you thought you knew everyone in town. Charlie. She told you that you didn't know her, but you knew her brother. Brett Collins".

_With that Charlie's coffee mug dropped to the floor. George fortunately hadn't picked her coffee up and was able to grab Charlie, making sure she stayed in the present._

"Charlie. CHARLIE! Look at me. You met Joey Collins last night, and there was no fight between you, you both just stared at each other. Annie Campbell pulled her back to the games room, and you went back to the booth".

_Charlie can't seem to find a way to remember what happened last night. "It must have been really horrible, if I can't remember. What is Georgie not telling me"?_

"George are you telling me the truth? Then why would I have had the flashback"?

"That's just it Charlie. You said Joey looks familiar, and she does. She looks like Brett. Meeting Joey's probably triggered the flashbacks. Charlie it was just traumatic, to watch you. It took me an hour to get you to wake up. You were thrashing around, trying to get Brett away from you. You were reaching for your utility belt, and trying to draw the gun from the holster. You must have shot him, about 10 times before you finally relaxed enough to wake yourself up. I couldn't get near you. You were so violent. You hit me in the face, but I just kept speaking to you and you finally stopped thrashing around. After a while you calmed down. You weren't crying. You were just quiet. I held you until you went back to sleep and stayed with you through the night. I got up just before you did".

_As George spoke, she was very aware of Charlie's reaction. "I can't tell what she's thinking, but at least she's calm, and not crying. I guess she's taking it all in". _

"Charlie? Charlie, can you please look at me"?

_Charlie heard everything George said. Her mind is still processing the information she's just heard. "It's like I heard everything, but I can't get it all to stick in my head fast enough. George must really pity me now"!_

"Come on Charlie. Talk. Say something. Let me know you're here with me, and not lost in your mind".

_Charlie looks up at George, realising the expression upon her face. It's not a face of pity, but of genuine concern. Relieved at how her friend looked, Charlie spoke._

"I heard you George. I'm just having trouble working out what you've been saying. I can't recall any of it, even now. It's as if my brain won't let me remember, and I need to go inside my head to retrieve these memories. Only, when I do, I don't know what I am retrieving, and everything just explodes around me. I get it. I need to see someone about it all. I don't want your pity either"!

"What? My pity? Shit Charlz, what do you take me for"?

"I..I..I didn't mean it like that. I just, just.... I don't know, what I mean anymore".

_With this came tears. George was again holding Charlie. She's so fragile and unstable. It's like holding a very thin test tube, so strong over the heat but apply different pressure and it'll crumble in your hand. Georgie holds onto Charlie, waiting for the tears to stop. She's yet to tell her about Joey's request. Fortunately it didn't come out last night. That would've been an even bigger disaster._

"Charlie. I need to tell you more. Do you think you can hold it together to hear more? I can't put it off any longer. You need to know, what else went on during the week".

"Charlie. Last week, Josephine Collins came to the station to collect the paperwork and personal effects for Brett. I had to tell her how Brett died. I pretty much told her what the Coroner and Internal Affairs had reported. I didn't go into the specifics, but I did get a phone call on Friday from the Funeral home Willis and Ford. They said that Jo had asked to view Brett's body. The funeral director told Joey that Brett had been shot. When she heard he was shot in the head, she fainted".

_Charlie, seemed to be listening and not reacting to what was being said, so Georgie continued. _

" I apologise as I purposely came over on Tuesday night to ask you if you were up to meeting Brett's sister. Instead we spoke about you and Ruby. I was going to mention it after the surf club last night, but that didn't happen"! _I let Charlie think about what she would like to do"._

"_I am glad George didn't do this with Ruby being here. She really doesn't need to know all of the details. I want to protect her from my job as much as possible. I've got a few things to work through and some decisions that need to be made, and soon". _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

_Ruby and Nicole the morning after _

_Both girls stir from their slumber disturbed by the house phone ringing. Nicole crawls out of bed in the general direction of the ringing peels away layers of clothing to answer the phone. _

"Hello".

"Hey Nicole, it's Charlie, is Ruby still with you"?

"Yes, she is, is everything alright"?

"Oh yes, just needed to speak with her about something".

"It's for you! It's your sister"!

"Hey Charlz, what's up, the babysitter revolting is she"?

_Ruby giggles down the phone, hoping nothing too serious had happened. _

"I'm ok now Rubz. George is here and she needs to speak with you about some things. SHE calls it comparing notes! I think it is just ganging up on me. Either way she wants to know when you are coming home, because she won't leave without talking with you first".

"Oh really? I wanted to stay here a bit longer, and hang out some more coz Roman and Belle won't be back now til tomorrow night".

_Ruby looks over at Nicole, who has a rather hurt expression on her face. 'Damn it Ruby you haven't had much time away from Charlie, I really want to spend my day with you, and continue what we were doing before the phone rang'. _

"Oh okay, Charlie, I will be home soon, how long? Half an hour, is that ok? Fine Charlz I'll see you soon. I am so sorry Nic, Charlie must have had a nightmare. Georgie is being protective of me now as well as Charlz. '_As much as I don't want to go, I owe George'!_

"She did come to my rescue allowing me to have at least one night with you".

"I know. I know. I just wanted to repeat what we did before. Now I will have to wait...."

_Nicole's voice trails off as she contemplates when the next opportunity will come. 'I know Nicole is upset, so am I, last night was amazing. It's all so new, it's so hard to describe in words what feelings go through your body, when you are touched, kissed, licked, sucked, oh sucked, yes I really liked that bit the most'. A mischievous grin breaks out on Ruby's face, as she walks towards Nicole and wrapping her arms around her waist and back, pulling her in so tight, that once again skin on skin contact, starts to rouse their inner thermal energy. _

"So we have about half an hour, before I have to run back home, got any ideas how to fill in the time"?

_Nicole looks into Ruby's eyes leans in and gently places her lips on Ruby's and guides her back onto the bed. _

_**About an later **_

_Oh FFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK _

_RRRUUUUBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYY_

_Ruby loves hearing her name yelled out by Nicole, whilst Nicole's body writhes rhythmically underneath her, Nicole has a hold of Ruby's hair, twisted up in her hands as Ruby is savouring the sweet taste of Nicole, with the last quivers of her orgasm coursing through her body. Ruby gently sucks at Nicole nub, and delicately moves her tongue over the still engorged lips feeling the last ebb of the orgasm dissipate. Ruby lies watching her girlfriend's body recovering from this latest love fest. 'I can't believe that last night I only knew the effect kissing Nicole had. Now, all I want to do, is taste her again, if she will let me that is'! I love how Nic responds to my touch and how when she nips at my breasts I feel a slow fire inside me'. A cheeky grin spreads across Ruby's face, funny how no one ever tells you that your face can be sticky after oral sex!_

_Ruby now has her head resting on Nicole's stomach, her left hand slowly placing lazy circles across Nic's inner thighs, feeling Nicole's muscles tighten and relax. Both girls are a spent force for the moment. 'I have no energy left'._

"Hey Nicole, did we actually eat any food last night? Or have we stayed up here the entire time"?

"Um, you know I can only think of the cream and strawberries, oh and the chocolate sauce"!

_The giggling becomes uncontrollable laughter because they remembered they have only eaten each other! A silent understanding of how quickly two close friends can move to lovers. All you need is trust, in each other. The laughing subsides, as their stomachs rumble. _

"Hey Nicole, I want to spend all day in bed but I better get back to Charlie, and whatever George wanted to speak with me about".

"Do you really have to go? I want to stay here forever".

_A pleading voice from Nicole, not prepared to say the whole truth._

"Oh Nic so do I. If we want more sleep overs I gotta make sure Charlie is ok".

"Oh I like your scheming Buckton! Two cops in the family no wonder you are so sneaky".

"Well it does have a mutual benefit for both of us"!

_They are now holding each other Ruby leaning up against the wall of pillows and Nicole lying on Ruby, with her head cradled in Ruby's breasts. Both girls are wondering what will happen to them, when they finally leave the bedroom. After the bomb on the bus, and both Ruby and I being on Trey's hit list, we started leaning on each other. That was three months ago. 'Now look what has happened, here we are lying on my bed, I can taste Ruby and her scent is mixed with mine'. _

" Rubz? What does this mean for us now? Are we a couple, or friends with benefits? You know, I was always attracted to guys it never occurred to me that I was interested in women"?

_I still can't work out where we stopped being friends, and started being girlfriends, was it after the bomb or after Charlie's stabbing? All I know is that I can't be apart from Nicole my thoughts are of her, when will I see her, hear her voice, and feel safe in her arms._

"Nicole I am so into you, I stood outside your front door last night, knowing that by going in my life would never be the same. And now, I am so glad I came in. This has been the most amazing, stupendous, delicious, and lovely night of my life and that is all because of you. I just wish Charlie would find someone she needs to be in love and be loved. After Roman and then Angelo, her track record with men is crap. Oh and Nicole, we are a couple, whatever happens we will get through it together.

_After a lingering and wanting kiss to seal the deal affirming their newly defined coupling, Ruby pulls away. _

But can we keep it our little secret for the next few days, I will tell Charlie, but not yet. What about Roman, when are you going to spill to him"?

"Good point, I never see him separately from Belle these days, so I guess I will be telling both of them. I wonder how she will react, her possible step daughter coming out".

_Both giggle at the reactions they will get. Then simultaneously yell out._

Colleen!!!

Oh Nic, we can have so much fun winding her up, it will be great to see how 'Miss Groper of Summer Bay from decades passed' copes with lesbians! Did I just call myself a lesbian?

No Ruby you called US lesbians!!!!!

_After more laughing, the girls decide the sleepover club of Summer Bay has to come to an end after Ruby saw what the time was. Jumping off the bed, Ruby find her clothes strewn everywhere, she throws on the clothes, finds her bag, and then rushes up onto the bed and kisses Nicole goodbye, before exiting centre stage. Cyclone Ruby has left the building! Nicole lies back on her bed, the air is totally scent-filled of Ruby, and all of Ruby. _


	21. Chapter 21

My apologies for delay with posting, writers block and real life to deal with. I hope this chapter is worth the wait, your reviews will tell me!! Cheers Jo

**Chapter Twenty One**

_**The beach on Sunday**_

Charlie and Ruby had a long talk with George, on Saturday afternoon, both decided it would be good to have some counselling. They were struggling with the trauma of Charlie's stabbing ordeal, and the fact they are mother and daughter; not sisters as Ruby had been lead to believe her whole life."I'm not sure if Ruby's avoiding me. We better chat tonight and find out what's wrong. The last thing I want is our relationship to be strained. I thought walking along the beach and letting the salt water wash over my wounds would be a good thing, a bit like cleansing the soul. The hot pacific wind blows the sand across the beach now. Another north easterly. Maybe we'll have a storm. I can just lie on the bed and watch it pass by. I really love thunder and lightning, the air is electric and it does something to my body."

"I still feel so numb and drained. Even though I only had one nightmare, I keep waking up tired. Ruby says last night was the same dream as the night before. It seems like I'm forever shooting Brett and can't get beyond it. I have to give George an answer today about meeting with Jo Collins. The funeral's tomorrow, and George wants a yes or no answer beforehand. Now I see two faces. Brett's and his sister's. I didn't tell Georgie I wasn't just shooting Brett's face, I was shooting Joey's too! What can I possibly say to Joey that will make her life any easier? I mean Brett was a violent man. He didn't care if he killed someone, he was determined to escape, but I stopped him!" Charlie yells out knowing she can't be heard.

"I got the bad guy, yes I did!"

--------

"I'm so sick of Sean! Whatever we had is long gone, and we just need to move on, otherwise there'll be no friendship to salvage. I can't believe he slept with Angelo, I know gay boys aren't the best at being sensitive sometimes, but he slept with the enemy for fucks sake! In my house! I just had to get out of there to clear my head."

"I'd forgotten how beautiful the beach is on a hot day. I love the feeling of the wind and sand cutting into you. The sand's like tiny pinpricks, slowly blasting away at your skin. The water is icy cold. Something I loved; cool the skin and calm the mind. The funeral is tomorrow. I get to say goodbye to my last relative. I'm all alone and feel like I've cast a net adrift, and I'm caught tumbling at the whim of the ocean; a rising swell, lifts and drops me, sometimes in the same place as before. More often than not, I am displaced, out of control pushed by the currents and prevailing winds. I hate this feeling I need to be the master of my own destiny. I need to gain control of my life!"

"I'm sitting here looking out to the ocean, how can I survive tomorrow, how can I possibly bury my brother?"

Tears fall, as Joey walks over to the water's edge, meandering along the beach, lost in her thoughts. Joey is crippled by her pain of overwhelming grief, she feels the tears on her cheeks falling into the breaking waves at her knees, taken away by the receding waters. Joey's long brown hair, blows unrestrained around her face and body, masking her view beyond her feet. Joey collapses into the water, lets the waves push her up the beach where she lies half soaked, her hair is matted with water and sand. Lying there with the sun and the breeze drying her body, Joey closes her eyes, just for a moment she says.

Charlie stops for a moment, looking across the water at the crescent shaped bay. "I thought there would be more people on the beach, but it looks like just me and a few others for as far as I can see."

Charlie decides she has walked far enough and better turn round and go back to home, retracing her steps. "I've worked out some things, counselling, check; talk with Ruby about her distance, check; call Dad, check; but talking with Joey Collins, I still don't know. After meeting on Friday night, she'll hate me for sure. I'll say yes, but George better stay with me, I can't do it by myself."

Another half hour later Charlie has struggled to walk back, taking it very gingerly, this is the most exercise she has done. Charlie's enjoying walking through the water because it's cooling her weary legs. Now resting in the water she looks in the general direction of home. It looks like some seaweed has washed up. Charlie thinks this is a bit odd at this time of year, but continues to walk home along the shore, past the seaweed. "Honestly some people take risks, falling asleep with the incoming tide. Bloody tourists never appreciate how dangerous the waters are! I can't see a face though."

"Um excuse me? EXCUSE ME!"

"Still nothing, great drunk and asleep, I'll have to wake them up, they can't sleep here much longer. One more wave and they'll be swept away, probably before they wake up!" Charlie moves closer but doesn't touch the person.

"Hey, can you hear me? You need to wake up, you can't sleep here, the tide is coming in. You could drown!"

Charlie is trying to use her usual cop-on-the-beat authoritarian voice. The person hidden under matted dark brown and now knotted hair, murmurs something like, "I wasn't asleep!" "Well if they don't wake up soon, they can tell that to the fishes!"

"Ok, well awake or asleep you need to move, coz the tide's coming in and you're still a long way off the high tide mark."

Charlie is smirking at the person slowly peeling away the matted hair, firstly from the neck, and arms, and bit by bit from the face. "Oh fuck! It's Joey!"

Joey still can't see the person telling her to wake up, and is frustrated at how her hair has stuck to her body, struggling to pull back layers of once lovely straight brown hair to now something that resembles seaweed stew, she finally clears her face only to see a shocked Charlie, standing over her. Joey focuses on Charlie's face, even with the sun melting the heat haze she can see how blue Charlie's eyes are, how tanned she looks, but as Joey starts to sit up, she glances down Charlie's body, the right leg is perfect from her hip to her ankles, but the left leg, that is a mess!

"Oh sorry. I. I. Um. I guess I did fall asleep. Um, thanks then!"

Joey stands up facing Charlie who hasn't moved at all, but now remains only a few feet away. Shit Joey thinks. I look like someone from an old horror movie 'Night of the living zombies – holiday vacation'. Oh get a grip Collins!"

Charlie is dumb struck, can't move a muscle. Her mouth can't form words, but her mind is working overtime now. "What do I say, I can't just walk away, there's only the two of us on the beach, she'll probably run away anyway. For fucks sake Charlz, say something, open your bloody mouth and say hello Jo."

"I – Um – sorry, I didn't realise it was you! I mean, are you alright? Are you hurt or something? Had I known you were a local I wouldn't have been so cop-like."

"Oh why the hell did I say that Charlie you are without a doubt dumb – maybe I was blonde in a former lifetime? "

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I meant, I- I'm sorry, sorry I'll leave you. You haven't drowned that was the main thing. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Charlie just shut up and walk away NOW!"

Joey is staring at Charlie now. "Good she's sorry, but not for what I want to hear her say sorry. Somehow in broad daylight seeing her standing there saying sorry over and over again I can't hate her. Looking at Charlie, that leg is ugly, no other way to describe it. And her arm, I didn't remember seeing those scars".

"Wait! Don't go, please."

Charlie sensing a different tone in Joey's voice decides to stop and turn around. Facing Joey now, Charlie can see her face, there are tear stains marked with sand down her face, and neck. She was crying, before she fell asleep.

"Charlie, c- can I call you Charlie?"

"Yes. Can I call you Jo?"

Joey nods, both women are standing looking at each, both fearful of the other, and too afraid to ask their next question. Joey can't stop staring at Charlie's damaged arm which is gently hanging by her side. Charlie can see how matted Joey's hair is, she looks like Ruby on a bad hair day, and all of a sudden Charlie grins. Joey notices that Charlie's grinning at her.

"What? What is it? Why are you smiling at me?"

"I am sorry again. It's just, your hair, it's like a birds nest!

They both grin, taking in each other, Charlie thinks Joey has a great smile, she hadn't noticed how tanned she is, even with seaweed for hair, Joey is captivating. Joey continues to smile watching Charlie break out a grin which shows her teeth and relaxes her face too. Wow, she is beautiful.

"Wake up Jo! She killed you brother, remember? Yes, I remember, I haven't forgotten, but right now, I don't hate her, I just want to KNOW her!"

Charlie notices that Joey's face scowled momentarily, but that moved into the laughter that was like a child's giggles, Ruby's giggles! Awkward situation as their laughter subsides to silence.

Um Charlie, can I ask you something?

Um yeh, I s'pose.

Does your leg hurt?

God, I didn't see that coming. I don't know what to say to her. Her brother did this to me.

"Jo honestly, it still hurts most of the time. I have to force myself to do the exercises. Why would you want to know that?"

"I don't know, I saw your legs before I saw your face just now, and I couldn't see beyond the scars. I've spent the last seven weeks hating the person who killed Brett, and then Friday bumping into you, and now, you stopped me from becoming an extra in 'Zombies Beach Vacation'!"

Huh?

Sorry my attempt at humour, out of practice I guess. I haven't had many reasons to laugh lately, but I guess you know that.

Jo, I – ah- I just don't know what to say to you. I mean I know Brett's your brother but I was doing my job. Unfortunately, I didn't know he had a knife. I went down onto the wharf alone, I thought he would give up, but he just turned on me, lunging at me, I couldn't stop him, I felt the pain of the knife blade down my leg. It was searing, like molten metal spreading along my thigh. I fell to the ground, and he came at me again, this time, slashing my arm, I thought that he would stop, I couldn't stop him, and I managed to get my gun out, but Brett kept on coming he was going to stab me again, I had to shoot, I fired. I woke up about 5 days later in hospital.

Joey has heard every word, but she is also watching Charlie, who is visibly shaking. For the first time since Joey heard Brett was dead, she has seen the anguish her big brother has caused. Joey can hear in Charlie's voice she is living the shooting all over again. Is this what Charlie goes through because of Brett? Why do I have an overwhelming urge to embrace this woman and just take this pain away? Oh, God, she's fallen down now.

Char – Charlie, are you alright? I didn't mean to get you so worked up. I thought cops were supposed to handle all kinds of situations.

Charlie is on the sand now, crying. Too late Joey, Charlie can't hear you, because she is back on the wharf. Joey realises Charlie has tuned out. Is this what Watson meant? Charlie is not ready to come back to work, and didn't have to speak with me. What is happening to Charlie? She's sitting in the water. Joey sits with her in the water, conscious that Charlie's mind is elsewhere, and that Joey has no idea what to do, but leaving is not an option. "I will just have to wait here with her." Joey couldn't explain why she was drawn to this woman. But the person thrashing about in front of her, doesn't look like a cop, she looks lost, and afraid. Charlie's face is screwed up, she looks like she is experiencing the stabbing all over again. "All because I asked her one question. I thought all cops were heartless automatons that left their emotions at home, when they put on their uniform. But this woman is in so much pain. I can't leave her in this nightmare any longer."

"Charlie can you hear me? You're on the beach; no Brett, no guns, no knives. Come on Charlie, come back to me! Look at me Charlie! I'm not Brett, it's me Jo! I'm not going to hurt you. It's safe here Charlie, you're in no danger. You have to wake up Charlie. CHARLIE , WAKE UP!"

"Shit so yelling at her works. Charlie stopped her thrashing around, and is staring at me now. Do I touch her, or something? I am really winging it big time I mean what the fuck do I do now?"

"Um. Charlie, do you know where you are? We're on the beach, I asked you a question, and you went walkabout on me."

"Honestly Josephine, sometimes you really should think before engaging your mouth. Look at the state she is in! A few minutes ago, she was grinning at your hair, next moment Charlie's writhing in agony trying to escape my brother. Remember that Jo, it was your brother she shot in the face. These thoughts keep going round and round in my head. This fragile woman stripped of her heroic uniform and badge, naked without her gun or utility belt, is not the image I have fixated on, for the past 7 weeks. Be honest Jo, seeing Charlie lying in the water with her hair matted just like yours, and her eyes screaming out at me in pain and sorrow. No amount of anger will bring Brett back. All the pent up fury I have is melting away, seeing this woman."

Charlie is conscious now, back in the present, what happened just now? I'm in the water too. Oh no, that face, it is so like Brett's. But it can't be, coz I shot him. No Charlie, this is Joey, the sister!

"Jo? What happened to me?"

"Hey Charlie, you're back, good. I think I caused you to have another flashback. I'm really sorry, I didn't know, you couldn't just talk about what happened. You know this will probably sound really crazy, but watching you go through the flashback, gave me a way of being there too. I get what happened now Charlie. I do, I mean you were only defending yourself, Brett kept coming at you. Bloody hell Charlie, he was so out of control. You know, until now, I hated you, I despised you Charlie. When I found out it was you I bumped into on Friday night, I hoped you were in so much pain because you deserved to suffer for killing Brett. I'm ashamed to admit it now. But it's important I tell you."

Charlie just sat in the water watching Joey pour her heart out. Charlie nodded at the appropriate times, and listened. She was getting an apology from Brett's sister, that doesn't make any sense at all. Charlie killed Brett!

"Joey stop, I know he's dead and it's my fault, I shot him."

"Charlie let me finish please."

"Sorry ok, go on."

Charlie suitably admonished looks into Joey's eyes and listens.

"Charlie you shot Brett to protect yourself. I understand that now, if I hadn't seen you

rolling around totally lost reliving it again, no amount of written reports or meetings would have given me as much information as watching you just now. I saw the truth in your flashback! I can't believe I am saying this, but it was self defence? Brett wasn't trying to

prevent you stopping him escaping, he wanted to kill you!"

"How can this woman get such clarity from watching me have a flashback? How? I've been living with these scenes for weeks, and she comes along and works out that I had no choice but to shoot Brett, the Brett who is her brother!"

"Jo, I don't know what to say? I didn't go to shoot Brett, I went to arrest him."

Charlie feels tears welling up now, these emotions can't be contained, she knows she better get out of here before the tears flow. She goes to crawl a little bit before standing up, but instead her leg gives way and she falls head first into the water. Joey instinctively moves and places one arm underneath Charlie's shoulders supporting her body to allow Charlie to stand up. What was that jolt?

"Charlie, let me help you, please."

"Okay, thanks, I can't do this on my own. I'm going to be told off by my daughter for this!"

A slight giggle, and then panic! "Charlie why did you mention you have a daughter? No one knows about that! You idiot!" Joey senses something, but just wants to keep Charlie calm.

"Charlie, I won't tell your daughter, don't worry. Hell I don't have anyone to tell anyway."

Trying to lighten the mood just a fraction, Joey continues to half carry half drag Charlie further up onto the dry sand, now holding her around her waist, their wet clothes meshed to their equally wet bodies. What the hell is happening here?

"Listen I don't think you can walk home, so no arguing, I will walk you home!"

Joey raised her fingers to Charlie's lips hushing her from talking.

"Shhh, I said no argument, I caused the flashback, so I'll make sure you get home, safely. But which way is home?"

Charlie points in the direction of Leah's place, and they walk along the sand, Joey supporting Charlie with one arm tightly wrapped around her waist. The afternoon sun is drying them as they walk. It's a very slow pace, Charlie's leg feels like it's gone to jelly like it did on Friday night. Nearing the back yard of Leah's place, both women haven't spoken a word.

"Um, Jo this is it, that's my back gate. I appreciate you getting me home safely. You didn't need to do that, but thanks anyway."

"Charlie, look I'm sorry I upset you so much. Um this may sound bizarre, but could I buy you a coffee sometime? I mean I just wanted to let you know that I'm grateful for you being so honest with me, and as a payback for causing the flashback. I would like to make it up to you."

Joey laughs, as she thinks about what she is about to say.

"I can't believe I just asked you out, I mean not a date, but it's crazy, you killed my brother, and I'm sorry for making you relive that! This world is so full of hate and anger, I just want to put my own anger behind me. Does that make sense?"

"Actually it does Joey, it makes perfect sense, in an odd kind a weird way, but I get what you mean. I think I could cope having one drink with you."

"Ok Charlie, I better get going, the funeral is tomorrow."

Charlie immediately stiffens up, she had forgotten about that little detail. Joey realised that Charlie's body stood ram rod straight, at the mention of Brett's funeral.

"Charlie, it's ok, you don't have to flinch like that, honestly, I have Bretts' funeral, and I don't know how I will get through it, but I will. Please don't have another flashback, I couldn't cope with witnessing another one of those again ever! I know Brett wasn't a nice guy, but he was my only brother. I can separate both events, please this isn't about you, this is me saying goodbye to my brother. It isn't about why I have his funeral we've just relived that. I forgive you Charlie, I never thought I would say it, but I do."

Charlie is so afraid to open her mouth after what Joey just said. Tears are welling up.

"Just go inside now Charlie, I will find you in a few days ok? Go already!"

Joey lets go of Charlie's waist, and watches as she turns and walks through the gate and up the pathway til she disappears behind a shed. Joey turns around and starts the long walk back along the beach, home to a house which doesn't feel like hers anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

_The funeral_

"_What a beautiful day it is, somehow I didn't think the sun would be shining, it rained for Mum and Dad's funerals, but not Brett's hey! I still keep thinking back to yesterday. I can't shake off meeting with Charlie and seeing her relive the stabbing. People talk about flashbacks. Until you either have one or witness it first hand, you just don't get it. But today is about you Brett, about your life and what you did with it. As much as you were a total bastard sometimes, I miss you, and I will always miss you. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you maybe things would have turned out differently. Who knows now, only God I s'pose." _

"Hey Jo, the car's here, are you ready?"

"What? Oh. Yes ready as I'll ever be."

"Fine, then let's go. Madge has already left with Colleen, and the crew are there already waiting."

_Sean and Joey are helped into the mourning coach by Ms Ford, from the Female Funeral Company. Sean flashed a smile to her as she closed the door for Jo. "I bet she knows a few odd stories about funerals, get a few drinks into her, and she would sing like a bird." _

"You're smiling! Fuck Sean, what is so funny? Tell me, I could do with a laugh, sitting here on the way to my brothers' funeral!"

"Shhh. Jo, you know how my mind operates."

"Only too well! AND?"

"Oh, alright, I just thought that Ms Funeral, I- I mean Ms Ford, has probably seen a few things in her time; get a few drinks into her and that solemn face should melt right off!"

_Joey looks at Sean, and breaks out in a grin. On seeing Jo react so positively, he is relieved, and sighs._

"Gotta hand it to you, honestly, I had my doubts about today, but now, I know, my resident comedian is on hand. Come here and give me a hug. I've missed you, and I'm so glad you're here, even if you come out with the most bizarre thoughts! Besides, Ms Ford probably uses the same make up they use on the recently departed."

_Both continue to laugh away in the back seat, Ms Ford oblivious to the merriment, as the sound proof window is conveniently up. When the car pulls up at the Mangrove River Cemetery and Chapel, Joey and Sean get out of the car, greeted now by Ms Willis. Joey stiffens remembering the last time she saw Ms Willis. _

_There are more people at the funeral service than Joey expected. Joey recognised so many faces, people from their street, old neighbours, and colleagues of her Dad's, whom she hadn't seen since his funeral. She looked around and saw the crew, a faint smile to acknowledge their support over the past few months. Watson and Angelo are here too. _

_**Later that afternoon at the Collins residence**_

_Joey can barely stand up, swaying around the lounge room. Madge Wilkins has stayed behind tidying up after the wake. The crew has gone back to the trawler. Joey needs to make some decisions about the future, but not today. _

"Hey Sean, can you get me another drink please? I just wanna get smashed. In honour of my idiot brother!"

"Here's a bottle, why bother pretending you only want a glass."

"Ha, ha! Come on, sit down and chat, we've barely spoken all day."

"Jo, do you wanna have a laugh? Coz I gotta tell ya, did you see what happened when Ms Willis, tripped over the brick wall. I tell ya, I thought she would lose control of the coffin, but I don' know how she managed it. She kept one hand on the trolley whilst her whole body went arse over tit onto the little garden. How could she not see the wall? God I pissed myself, Angelo and Watson were laughing, not to mention Alf too. Honestly, she looked like Bruce Willis, you know in Diehard! Between her and Ms Ford, they would be a fantastic comedy duo, just like Kath and Kim. Joey, Joey look at moieee, look at moiee."

_Laughter fills the room, and for the first time in years the house is alive. Sean hugs Joey, pulling her into his body, he can feel her breath on his face, and her heart beating against his chest._

"Ah, thanks for that Sean, my memories of Brett's funeral will be laced with oddities of the female funeral company, and the sadness I feel in my chest."

"It's ok to laugh you know, these last two months have been nothing but heavy and sad. Look at today as the cathartic emotional release of Brett's death."

"Yes. I am moving on Sean. No doubt about it, I woke up today and felt a little bit lighter, I mean something shifted in my head, and....."

"And, what Joey. Come on spill Josephine!"

"Um, I didn't tell you this last night, but I spoke with Charlie Buckton yesterday."

"What! When! How?"

"You had Angelo here, and I was really pissed off with you, so I went for a long walk on the beach. Not sure exactly how I ended up looking like a clump of seaweed, pretty ugly even for me, but I fell asleep on the beach. Charlie woke me up, and..... and.... um."

"Um what, what happened?"

"Well we talked, and she had a flashback of the whole incident. Sean, I saw how she tried to defend herself. Brett was trying to kill her, he wasn't trying to escape. Charlie was like this little girl, so lost. You can't imagine what she went through."

"Wait a minute she killed your brother. What happened to, the "_I hope she hurts so badly she can't walk properly ever again"_? You hated her guts on Friday night!"

_Tears are falling down Joey's face, onto Sean's free arm. He wipes away the tears and places his hand on her cheek to make her look at his face._

"Shit Jo, why are you crying? Shhhh, come on, come on."

It all changed yesterday, the first thing I saw was her leg and arm and how savage those knife marks are in daylight. They are ugly! Then Charlie started telling about what happened and all of a sudden she was back on the wharf reliving it. I never want to experience that ever!

So what are you saying?

I'm saying that I forgave her, I can't hold onto the hate and the anger, it will destroy me.

_Jo continued to tell Sean about the whole afternoon, and that she actually asked Charlie out on a non-date. Sean found that highly amusing, knowing that Jo hasn't even looked at a woman since they left Tahiti 18 months ago. He wondered whether Charlie was gay or not, and Joey said she is straight, so don't get any ideas. Sean spilled on his loved up weekend with Angelo. Both discussed what they wanted to do in the future. He really wants to make a go of this fledgling relationship with Angelo. Without saying it out loud, both pretty much realised Sean won't be returning to the Alma Mae. Jo may need to be land based for a while and maybe long hauls will have to cease. Their pretend coupling came to an end, goodbye Brett, goodbye Joean! Reflecting on how one phone call has altered their futures._

_Madge slipped out the back door leaving the two friends to grieve alone, but not before getting enough gossip to make Colleen's hair stand on end. _


End file.
